


La Belle et la Bête

by LonelyDay



Series: We are the poisoned youth [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Harassment, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa est une jeune lycéenne romantique qui tombe sous le charme de Joffrey, le fils du maire, fils de la famille la plus riche de tout Westeros. Leur relation idyllique se transforme rapidement en cauchemar quand elle comprend quel garçon égoïste, narcissique et égocentrique est vraiment son petit-ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - Rencontrer le Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Une courte fiction, Modern!AU, écrite en trois chapitres rédigée du POV de Sansa Stark dans laquelle Sansa, Joffrey et Sandor sont au lycée. Je développe principalement la relation Joffrey/Sansa et Sandor/Sansa. Sandor est OOC : il reste violent et cynique, mais il respecte Sansa et ne lui force pas la main une seule fois.
> 
> Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

_1\. émerveillement_

Sansa n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami avant Joffrey. Il y avait bien eu quelques garçons qui lui avaient plu, mais elle n'avait jamais osé sauter le pas. Elle n'en avait pas eu besoin avec Joffrey. C'était lui qui était venu la voir.

Elle s'était sentie rougir lorsqu'il l'avait approchée aux yeux de tout le lycée. Convoité par toutes, adulé de Tous, Joffrey était connu pour son inaccessibilité – son arrogance et ses colères aussi –, mais avec elle il s'était montré prévenant comme jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était crue devenir une princesse – comme dans tous ces romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque municipale.

Joffrey était dédaigneux et prétentieux. Toujours scotché à son smartphone, un rictus narquois planté aux coins des lèvres et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, il balançait des remarques à tous les étudiants qui croisaient son chemin et l'exaspéraient de leur seule présence. Personne n'osait jamais protester – à part Arya qui, une fois, en était venue aux poings avec lui pour finalement écoper d'un renvoi de plusieurs jours. Joffrey était le fils du maire et le petit fils du chef de la police et ça n'avait échappé à personne. Les Baratheon et les Lannister étaient à la fois respectés et craints et Joffrey ne se privait jamais d'en profiter.

C'était sans compter sur le chien de garde qui suivait Joffrey partout. Un garçon dérangé qui terrorisait à peu près tout le monde avec sa figure à moitié brûlée. Sansa qui pourtant avait appris de sa mère à toujours être polie et courtoise n'avait pu s'empêcher de flancher devant une pareille laideur. Elle avait au moins pu réprimer une grimace et s'était dit que c'était toujours mieux que rien. Sandor Clegane, bien qu'âgé d'au moins trois ou quatre ans de plus que Joffrey, lui servait de garde-du-corps et exécutait à peu près tous ses ordres. Il lui était même arrivé d'écraser un ou deux élèves à la demande de Joffrey – et quand on savait que son frère aîné, à peine plus âgé que lui, avait déjà fait quelques allers-retours en prison, ça n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant.

Mais Sansa ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'importance à Sandor, ni à tout ce qu'elle entendait dire sur Joffrey. Quand il était avec elle, il était tout simplement différent. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à qui il réservait son respect. À ses yeux, elle était unique – et qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille pouvait espérer de mieux venant de son petit-ami que d'être la seule personne à pouvoir faire briller ses yeux ?

 

 

_2\. premier coup de sang_

« Je t'ai acheté, ça. »

Joffrey sortit de la poche de son manteau une petite boîte carrée, un écrin rouge, qui cachait un bijou en argent. Il lui passa le bracelet autour du poignet, avec un sourire non dissimulé. Un petit pendentif en forme d'andouiller y pendait.

« C'est très joli, merci, lui dit-elle. »

Un rire moqueur la coupa. Debout devant eux, Sandor qui fumait sa cigarette – comme toujours – et qui envoyait sa fumée en plein sur elle – ses vêtements et ses cheveux sentiraient le tabac froid une fois rentrée chez elle et elle fronçait déjà le nez rien qu'à imaginer leur odeur – les fixait avec un rictus grossier sur les lèvres. Il était toujours aussi laid, toujours aussi terrifiant et pourtant Sansa, qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir presque toujours le supporter lorsqu'elle voyait son petit-ami, prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa directement à lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne comprends pas ces choses que tu dois nécessairement les tourner en ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec nous, d'ailleurs ? Personne n'a besoin de toi, ici. Joffrey est peut-être ton seul ami – s'il peut seulement être considéré comme ton ami –, mais ça ne devrait pas t'obliger à le suivre partout.

\- Aucun problème, si ma présence n'est pas nécessaire, je me casse. »

Sans plus de protestation, Sandor les planta là et s'éloigna, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir.

Joffrey, à la surprise de Sansa, se redressa et se mit à hurler sur Sandor.

« Ne fais pas le con ! Reviens ! »

Il ne reçut en retour qu'un haussement d'épaules et de l'ignorance, ce qui aggrava son incontrôlable ire.

« Sale  _chien_  ! »

Joffrey s'était teint de rouge et des veines, bleues, quadrillaient son beau visage – Sansa pensa qu'il n'était plus si beau une fois mis en colère.

Elle se leva tout de même pour calmer Joffrey, mais quand elle posa sa main sur son bras, celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup sec et lui renvoya un regard noir.

« C'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça ? »

C'était la première fois que Joffrey usait d'un ton si sec avec elle – lui qui avait toujours était doux et affable à son égard. Il y avait plus que de la colère dans sa voix et cela créa une boule dans le ventre de Sansa. Sa gorge resta nouée pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Joffrey la fasse sursauter.

« Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il dans un cri. »

Elle sentit la sueur perler sur son front et la culpabilité l'envahir d'avoir était si dédaigneuse envers Sandor – si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Joffrey n'aurait jamais eu aucune raison de s'énerver. Mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux que le jeune homme ne soit plus là – elle n'aurait pas voulu sentir sur elle le regard dérangeant de Sandor, ni entendre l'abominable son de ses railleries.

« Je … je ne savais pas que tu tenais à ce point qu'il reste avec nous.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'il parte, ça aurait dû te suffire à comprendre. »

Joffrey grommela pendant un moment, de nouveau les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Sansa se trouva stupide d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête. La journée avait si bien commencé, avec Joffrey qui l'avait appelée à la dernière minute. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu de la voir, mais s'était peut-être décidé après avoir trouvé le bijou qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il s'était assurément fait une joie de la voir et elle venait de tout gâcher.

Après quelques longues minutes interminables, elle lui lâcha une excuse et il soupira bruyamment, comme agacé.

Il vint pourtant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tant pis, ce n'est pas si grave, confia-t-il, mais sa voix restait sèche. Viens, il est temps de rentrer. »

Sansa suivit son petit-ami qui concéda à lui tenir la main sur le chemin du retour, mais elle comprit dans ses longs silences qu'elle avait agi comme une enfant – l'enfant qu'elle était encore.

 

 

_3\. sanglots_

Elle sanglotait, assise sur le perron de la maison de Joffrey. Elle était stupide, terriblement stupide. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de se taire et maintenant elle tremblait de tout son être sur le trottoir devant l'entrée de la maison de son petit-ami.

Elle avait une fois de plus tout gâché. Elle n'avait pas voulu intervenir, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Joffrey avait fait une remarque désagréable à son petit-frère – Tommen – qui s'était mis à pleurer et Sansa n'avait pu s'empêcher de le reprendre – parce qu'après tout Tommen n'était qu'un petit garçon. Joffrey n'avait rien dit au début, il s'était seulement renfrogné et la mère de Tommen – Cersei Lannister – avait ouvert de grands yeux et lancé un regard déplaisant à Sansa. Robert Baratheon, le père, avait ri avant de se resservir un verre de vin et de sortir un « je savais que la fille de Ned te ferait du bien, Joffrey, t'as bien besoin qu'on te remette à ta place de temps en temps ».

Après le repas, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Joffrey dans sa chambre, il l'avait regardée avec de tels yeux que son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle était restée pétrifiée, sans bouger, devant ce jeune homme qui s'était une fois de plus métamorphosé devant elle.

Il pouvait pourtant être le plus doux des garçons quand elle se comportait convenablement. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se défaisait de ses mauvaises habitudes et de son insolence. Même ses colères étaient calmées.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à ce moment. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Si elle parvenait à le calmer mieux que quiconque, elle était aussi celle qui le mettait le plus en rage. Tout était de sa faute.

Joffrey lui avait demandé de fermer la porte avant de lui hurler dessus. Il s'était approché si près d'elle et elle n'avait rien vu venir, certainement pas la main de Joffrey s'écraser contre sa joue.

Elle n'avait pas réagi et il lui avait conseillé de partir, sans même s'excuser.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle avait déjà tellement pleuré. Il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure, elle se voyait mal rentrer chez elle à pieds ou contacter ses parents. Elle pouvait toujours appeler Theon qui, en espérant qu'il n'ait rien bu ni fumé, viendrait sans doute la chercher si elle insistait, mais même si elle l'en suppliait, il ne garderait pas ça pour lui. Il irait tout raconter à Robb, prétextant que c'était pour son bien.

Mais il n'en savait rien, il ne comprendrait rien du tout.

Un râle, semblable à un aboiement la surprit.

Levant lentement la tête d'entre ses mains, elle aperçut une large silhouette se tenir devant elle.

Sandor, ses cheveux sales retombant devant son affreux visage balafré, venait d'apparaître, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Il écrasa son mégot sous sa botte et se planta devant elle.

« Je te ramène chez toi. »

Sansa leva un regard noir vers Sandor qui ne tiqua même pas. Il resta de marbre devant elle.

« Tu n'oseras pas appeler tes parents et tu ne dois pas rester toute seule dehors. Ce sera plus simple pour toi comme pour moi si tu me suis.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- T'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir. »

Sandor s'éloigna dans la rue et s'arrêta devant une voiture noire, neuve et d'un modèle assez cher –  _sa_  voiture.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu s'arrêter. Joffrey lui avait sans doute écrit.

Il la fixait à la porte du siège conducteur.

Elle se résigna à se lever et repoussa les larmes sur ses joues d'un coup de manche. Elle était peut-être folle de suivre Sandor Clegane, le chien de Joffrey, le délinquant psychopathe qui servait de garde-du-corps au fils du maire, mais quel autre choix avait-elle ?

Elle s'installa dans la voiture en silence et Sandor démarra. Il se tut sur la moitié du trajet et si on lui avait donné le choix, elle aurait préféré qu'il se taise jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez elle.

« T'as pas l'air stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis stupidement ?

\- Quoi … qu'est-ce …

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui ? Il est désagréable avec tout le monde, même avec toi.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu le suis partout et tu réponds à toutes ses demandes ? Il te traite comme si tu étais son chien.

\- Tu comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? jappa Sandor avec un sourire mauvais. Joffrey n'a pas d'ami. Joffrey est seul. C'est Tywin qui me paie pour que je colle au train de son petit-fils et comme je lui en dois plus d'une, je ferme ma sale gueule et je fais tout ce que le gosse me dit. Et toi c'est quoi qui te pousse à rester avec lui ? L'amour ? »

Ce fut craché avec bien plus que de la moquerie. Il y avait un profond mépris dans le ton employé.

« C'est ça. Et maintenant t'es comme un petit oiseau dans une cage. »

La voiture se stoppa à quelques mètres de sa maison. Elle reconnaissait l'arbre du jardin dans lequel Bran se plaisait toujours à grimper.

« Le petit oiseau est pris au piège. »

Sandor prit son menton dans ses doigts sans délicatesse et la força à lui faire face.

Elle détourna le regard et tenta de le fuir, mais la poigne de Sandor était plus forte qu'elle.

Après la claque de Joffrey – l'humiliation –, elle n'avait même plus la force de résister à Sandor.

« Tu devrais lâcher tes cheveux, histoire de cacher la marque. Elle se voit. Et t'es démaquillée. Demain, tu mettras du fond de teint pour cacher tout ça. J'ai vu tes dessins, je sais que t'es  _douée_  pour ce genre de trucs. »

Sandor la lâcha aussitôt et Sansa, surprise, se retrouva à ne savoir quoi faire. Elle suivit machinalement les conseils de Sandor, détacha ses cheveux et, devant le miroir, elle fit ce qu'elle put pour cacher les marques et arranger son maquillage.

Elle murmura un « merci » presque inaudible lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture.

 

 

_4\. soulagement_

Elle avait écouté Sandor et avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés – elle qui aimait tellement les natter. Elle s'était ensuite soigneusement peint le visage. C'était vrai, elle était douée. La marque de la claque de Joffrey, encore brûlante sur sa peau d'albâtre, était totalement camouflée. À croire que sa peau était restée intacte – mais son cœur, lui, saignait toujours.

Ce n'était qu'une fois, rien qu'une toute petite fois et ça ne s'était pas reproduit. Joffrey avait sans doute eu une semaine difficile – avec la date des municipales qui approchait et les tensions qui devaient régner chez lui, Sansa pouvait comprendre. Il ne recommencerait pas.

Et c'était vrai, il n'avait pas recommencé. Joffrey était redevenu le garçon aimant et doux qu'elle avait connu dès leur premier rendez-vous. Il l'avait invitée au cinéma, au restaurant même, l'avait emmenée sur les quais de la ville. Il avait été jusqu'à la suivre à l'un des concerts de son groupe préféré, sans trop broncher. Ils pouvaient de nouveau s'afficher ensemble, partout en ville, comme le parfait petit couple et Sansa était aux anges. Elle avait presque oublié les colères de Joffrey, ses mots et la violence de son geste.

Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

Sandor et elle non plus n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais retrouvés seuls. Il restait toujours aussi envahissant, toujours à coller Joffrey – ne pouvait-il vraiment pas se faire d'autres amis ? –, toujours aussi effrayant et désagréable, mais il se taisait, au moins. Lui que Sansa ne connaissait pas particulièrement bavard était devenu quasiment muet en sa présence.

Il ne les suivait pas toujours lors de leurs rendez-vous, mais quand ça arrivait, Sansa demeurait gênée. Elle n'avait pourtant plus osé aborder le sujet. Ça fâchait visiblement Joffrey et il était inutile d'en rajouter. Elle se taisait. Après tout, c'était mieux ainsi et tout le monde était plus heureux.

 

 

_5\. désillusions_

Sansa prit une profonde inspiration et se retint de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait étouffé à l'intérieur, elle se noierait peut-être à l'extérieur. Adossée au mur du bâtiment, presque trop sale, elle venait de quitter la boîte de nuit.

Elle s'était fait une joie de sortir ici. Le lieu était populaire, fréquenté par toute la jeunesse de la ville. Elle n'était qu'une lycéenne et elle était pourtant entrée. Elle avait dû batailler pour convaincre ses parents de la laisser sortir si tard dans un lieu où l'alcool coulait à flot. Son père l'avait trouvée un peu jeune, sa mère l'avait laissée accompagner son petit-ami. Sansa s'était dit qu'elle porterait une jolie robe, coifferait ses cheveux et se maquillerait un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle pourrait sortir et danser avec son petit-ami, montrer aux yeux de tous son amour pour Joffrey.

Elle pensait que tous les regards seraient rivés sur elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ceux de Joffrey soit dirigée vers une autre fille.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleus pétillants et à la moue séductrice s'était affichée.

N'importe qui aurait choisi Margaery. Elle-même aurait choisi Margaery.

Sansa retint un sanglot dans sa gorge nouée.

Pire que de la déception, elle avait une fois de plus dû affronter l'humiliation. C'était devant un parterre de gens ahuris face à Joffrey et Margaery qu'elle était finalement parvenue à s'éclipser sans qu'on la remarque. Tout le monde semblait même avoir fini par oublier que Joffrey n'était pas célibataire et qu'il avait une petite-amie. Elle avait entendu la multitude de murmures.

« Joffrey et Margaery forment un si beau couple ! »

« Imagine qu'ils finissent ensemble ! Imagine même le mariage de ces deux-là ! »

« Margaery saurait peut-être enfin comment calmer Joffrey. Personne n'y est arrivé. »

« J'ai entendu dire que Joffrey cherche à la rencontrer depuis plus de deux mois. Margaery aurait apparemment refusé de le voir parce que sa rupture avec Renly – l'oncle de Joffrey – était trop récente. Ça aurait fait jaser. »

« Regarde ce sourire ? Même Joffrey n'a pas pu y résister. Margaery est magnifique. Qui pourrait la concurrencer ? »

Sansa aurait voulu plaquer ses mains sur ses deux oreilles, mais ça n'aurait pas fait taire les voix qui lui chuchotaient qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas assez bien pour Joffrey. Peu importe les paroles qu'elle ignorerait, les coups et les insultes qu'elle encaisserait, les vêtements qu'elle porterait, la couleur qu'elle mettrait dans ses cheveux et toutes les choses qu'elle lui céderait. Rien de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne satisferait Joffrey. Elle s'épuisait inlassablement à plaire à un garçon qui ne l'aimait déjà plus et elle ne le réalisait sans doute que trop tard.

Cette fois-ci, elle se laissa aller. Elle était seule dans cette ruelle sombre et sale. Il n'y avait que ses pleurs et ses amours brisés pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Faut pas pleurer pour ça, petit oiseau. »

La voix la tétanisa. Sansa s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et enfila son masque le plus strict et impassible.

Alors qu'elle était au plus mal, il fallait que Sandor apparaisse avec ses piques moqueuses et son effrayante face.

Elle le vit debout dans l'ombre, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, le briquet entre les doigts. Il s'y reprit à trois fois avant de parvenir à l'allumer. Quand il recracha une fumée blanche et qu'il leva enfin les yeux sur elle, Sansa comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu devrais laisser tomber maintenant. Pendant qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça fera pas trop d'histoire. »

Sandor s'approcha en titubant sur ses deux jambes.

Sansa, sur ses gardes, s'éloigna légèrement.

Cela le fit rire. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours avec lui, d'ailleurs ? Avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait. La première claque t'a pas suffi ? »

Sansa évita son regard. Sandor la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu réponds pas ? Pas grave. Je peux parler tout seul, ça va  _rien_  changer. Tu sais, si j'avais pu mettre la main dessus ce jour-là ... »

Un sourire mauvais déformait ses lippes. Alors que Sansa avait cru que jamais il n'aurait pu être plus affreux, cette expression repoussa toutes les limites de l'entendement. Ses lèvres retroussées, on pouvait compter les dents tordues dans sa bouche. Ça et les cheveux qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage pour camoufler son ignoble brûlure lui donnaient un air bestial. Si on lui avait dit à l'instant que Sandor pouvait se métamorphoser en un quelconque animal, Sansa l'aurait cru.

« Je jure que petit-fils de Tywin ou non, ça aurait très mal fini pour lui. J'en aurais rien eu à foutre des conséquences. Il m'aurait foutu au trou le vieux et peut-être que j'aurais même pu y passer toute ma vie à pourrir sur un matelas miteux. Peut-être même qu'il aurait trouvé pire et qu'il m'aurait fait tabasser au coin d'une rue et il m'aurait laissé pour mort. Mais ça aurait rien changé. J'aurais été capable de lui frapper la tête contre un mur si fort qu'il se serait même plus souvenu le nom de sa salope de mère. Je lui aurais bien écrasé sa foutue main sur la gueule. Il se serait tellement frappé avec qu'il en aurait chialé. J'aurais même été capable de lui botter le cul si fort qu'il n'aurait plus été capable de s'asseoir. J'aurais pu ... »

Sandor ne la regardait plus. Il se parlait à lui-même, il ruminait sa colère à traîner ses remords comme un boulet à sa cheville. Il explosait parfois presque au bord des larmes et se reprenait juste après d'un rire dément. Sansa avait senti l'alcool dont il était imbibé.

Sandor avait beau se farcir de bonnes intentions, ça n'effaçait rien de son inaction. Il se taisait et détournait le regard quand Joffrey lui hurlait dessus et l'affublait de tous les noms. Il essayait maintenant de se faire presque passer en victime. Ça la mettait en colère plus qu'autre chose. C'était elle qui supportait la violence et le dénigrement de Joffrey. C'était elle qui s'était laissé entraîner dans une spirale dont elle ne savait plus sortir.

« Mais t'as rien fait, rétorqua-t-elle finalement. T'as jamais rien fait. »

Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui parle et certainement pas sur ce ton là. Il fit volte-face et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sansa s'était attendue à de la colère, elle n'y trouva que de la culpabilité.

« T'as qu'à mot à dire, petit oiseau et je promets qu'il te fera plus jamais souffrir. »

Elle se tut, mais ne flancha pas. Même si elle avait peur, elle devait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui tenir tête.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, une main tendue qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait. Il a voulu tout changer chez toi, jusqu'à tes cheveux. Ils étaient beaux en roux. Ils étaient comme un feu. Et maintenant il n'y a plus que des ténèbres. »

Sa main retomba brusquement et il s'éloigna. Il lui faisait dos désormais et quittait la ruelle.

« Viens, je te ramène chez toi. La voiture est garée dans la rue. »

Sansa le suivit, sans réfléchir, mais objecta tout de même :

« Tu es soûl.

\- Il y a un bus à quelques mètres d'ici. Je fais le chemin avec toi. »

Ils attendirent à l'arrêt de bus. Le silence régna tout le long du trajet, même encore lorsqu'ils furent déposé à quelques pattés de maison du domicile de Sansa.

Ça l'arrangeait. Elle n'avait pas envie de causer avec un homme aussi éméché.

Le temps s'était rafraîchi et elle eut un frisson. Sandor n'hésita pas un instant. Il retira son blouson en cuir et le posa sur ses épaules. Il sentait à la fois la cigarette et la transpiration. Elle le remercia cependant.

« Garde-le. Tu me le rendras un autre jour. »

Elle rentra, lui souhaitant à peine une bonne nuit, et se coucha en tentant d'oublier cette désagréable soirée.

 

 

_6\. retour à la réalité_

Joffrey avait rappelé le lendemain. Il voulait absolument la voir. Elle n'avait pu décliner. Il l'attendait dans la voiture de Sandor devant chez elle.

Elle sortit, le blouson de cuir à la main et entra dans la voiture, juste derrière le fauteuil de Joffrey. Celui-ci zieuta sur le blouson et lança un regard noir à Sandor.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a ton blouson ?

\- Elle avait froid quand je l'ai raccompagnée. »

Joffrey eut un rire moqueur.

« Ne me dis pas que t'essayes de te faire ma copine. Tu crois vraiment que t'es à la hauteur ? Avec ta sale gueule ? »

Sandor ne lâcha pas un mot. Il lança un bref regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Sansa prit ça comme un appel à l'aide. Sandor n'était pas blessé, il avait l'habitude d'entendre les remarques désagréables de Joffrey et de voir son physique dénigré, mais l'insolence répétée du garçon et son dédain l'avaient lassé.

Elle s'était crue la seule à être la victime de Joffrey. Ils étaient deux dans le même bateau, les deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus proches.

« T'y crois à ça, toi ? ajouta Joffrey en se tournant vers elle.

\- Il a juste voulu se montrer aimable, répondit Sansa. »

La réaction de son petit-ami ne se fit pas attendre. Il explosa littéralement de rire sur son fauteuil. Il jeta ses pieds en l'air avant de marteler de coups le tableau de bord. Il se tordit de rire sur son siège. À bout de souffle, il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Il en était même venu à pleurer.

« Sandor ? Aimable ? Avec le caractère de chien qu'il a ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est la meilleure de l'année ! »

Joffrey en faisait trop, il jouait la comédie et répétait les mêmes paroles en boucle. Ça en devenait pathétique et ça jouait sur ses nerfs.

Elle voyait les traits de son visage se déformer. Il devint presque aussi laid que lorsqu'elle le voyait se mettre en colère.

Sansa garda son calme, les mâchoires serrées. Elle n'avait pas toujours prêté attention aux remarques que pouvait faire Joffrey. Elle ne sut si c'était parce qu'elle avait été aveuglée par l'affection qu'elle lui portait ou si c'était parce que Joffrey se privait de le faire devant elle.

Ne voyant qu'aucun des deux ne réagissaient, Joffrey finit par se calmer et les regarda l'un et l'autre à leur tour.

« Vous en tirez une gueule d'enterrement. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, mentit Sansa. J'ai mal dormi.

\- Eh ben ça promet pour aujourd'hui. »

Joffrey fit signe à Sandor de démarrer et ils prirent la route dans un silence écrasant.


	2. II - Découvrir la Bête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La deuxième partie, la plus longue des trois, avec plus de saletés de la part de Joffrey et un peu plus de Sandor.

_7\. résolution_

Ils avaient pris l'habitue de se voir tous les week-ends et de passer leur samedi après-midi ensemble. Il venait toujours la chercher – du moins, Sandor le conduisait jusque chez elle. C'était un peu différent cette fois-ci. Joffrey lui avait demandé à ce qu'elle le rejoigne en ville, le soir.

Il lui avait presque raccroché au nez lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était de si mauvaise humeur. Sansa lui avait simplement dit qu'ils pouvaient repousser leur rendez-vous si ça l'arrangeait. Il avait rétorqué que si elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, elle n'avait qu'à le dire. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine.

La remarque ne l'avait même pas fait renifler, à peine soupirer. C'était devenu fréquent. Joffrey ne prenait plus ses gants avec elle et la considérait comme il avait toujours considéré le monde autour de lui – inférieur. C'était même pire parfois. Elle essuyait les critiques sans rien dire et se contentait d'acquiescer.

Elle s'était excusée – de quoi au juste, elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle l'avait fait – et il s'était calmé. Ils se verraient dans la soirée. Ils dîneraient ensemble et iraient voir un film. Sansa était prête à parier que Sandor serait avec eux. Parfois, c'était presque une consolation. Ils partageaient docilement leurs souffrances.

Elle irait néanmoins, comme à chaque fois.

Robb avait accepté de la conduire en ville. Ils y rejoindraient Theon, comme son frère le faisait presque toujours durant son temps libre. Ils boiraient un verre à la terrasse d'un café et feraient sans doute un tour dans l'appartement de Theon. Robb y passerait la soirée – peut-être même la nuit –, mais Sansa espérait ne pas trop s'y attarder. Elle appréciait sincèrement Theon – qu'elle se souvenait avoir toujours connu comme le meilleur ami de son frère. Elle se sentait seulement mal à l'aise chez lui. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle était de trop.

Sansa traîna pour siroter son thé glacé tandis que Theon en était déjà à sa deuxième pinte. Elle le voyait s'impatienter sur son siège, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Elle connaissait les soirées chez Theon Greyjoy. Il faisait hurler ses enceintes d'une tripotée de groupes rock et allumait sa console de jeux. Il sortait quelques canettes et des joints, avec Robb pour le reprendre quand celui-ci estimait qu'il en abusait. Parfois, un de leurs amis les rejoignaient, mais généralement ils restaient seuls, à plaisanter sur leur journée, à discuter de leurs projets. C'était leur truc – pas celui de Sansa. Elle serait oubliée, une fois passée la porte de l'appartement de Theon.

« Il faut qu'on t'y amène ? demanda Robb. Ou il vient te chercher ?

\- Pour la centième fois, il faut que tu m'amènes.

\- Je peux le faire, si ça te fait chier, Robb, proposa Theon. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps et puis tu en profiteras, en attendant, pour cuisiner un truc.

\- Avec les deux pintes que tu viens de t'envoyer ? Pas question que je te laisse conduire ma sœur quelque part. Pas question que je te laisse conduire tout court.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le faisais jamais. C'est bon …

\- Theon, s'il te plaît. Je t'amènerai, Sansa. Il t'y attendra ?

\- Sans doute. Il ne m'a pas encore écrit. »

C'était vrai. Joffrey était resté muet toute la journée. Seule Jeyne lui écrivait – Jeyne avec qui elle avait conversé toute l'après-midi – et Sandor. Il lui avait envoyé un unique texto quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'excusait, qu'il avait fait tout son possible, mais que Joffrey avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent. Ça ne l'avait étonnée outre-mesure. Elle comprenait et n'en voulait plus à Sandor quand il était présent. Elle tolérait plutôt bien sa présence.

Le rendez-vous aurait lieu dans une pizzeria de la ville où Joffrey avait réservé une table. Theon les suivit quand Robb l'amena. Il lui avait laissé la place à l'avant et Robb se mit à ronchonner quand il alluma une cigarette.

« Pas dans la voiture ! réprimanda Robb en fusillant Theon du regard à l'arrière.

\- C'est bon, c'est qu'une cigarette. Je fume jamais dans ta voiture.

\- Tu pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit dehors ou qu'on aille chez toi ? »

Theon ne répondit pas. Il ne murmura qu'un « faut toujours que tu râles pour tout ». Le père de Joffrey faisait les mêmes réflexions à son épouse.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine du restaurant, Robb lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Tu veux qu'on attende qu'il arrive ?

\- Ça ira. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il est souvent en retard, tu le sais bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? On peut rester, si tu veux. Eh Robb, on peut même manger ici, si ça te dit.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas manger dans le même restaurant que celui où ma sœur a un rendez-vous. Alors, on n'attend pas ? demanda à nouveau son frère en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ça ira, vraiment. »

Elle descendit de la voiture et entra dans le restaurant. Elle se présenta et on lui montra une table de quatre où elle s'installa. Elle était seule. On lui proposa de prendre un premier verre en attendant ses amis.

Elle patienta, plus d'un quart d'heure, sans voir personne arriver. Entre-temps, elle avait pu envoyer un message à Joffrey et tenter de l'appeler. Elle voyait les regards des autres clients se tourner vers elle et chuchoter. Elle eut brusquement l'impression d'être jugée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se faire toute petite et se cacher.

En dernier recours, elle décida d'écrire un message à Sandor. Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, il lui répondait un « j'arrive ».

Elle se crispa sur son siège. Sandor arrivait, mais Joffrey serait-il là ?

Elle eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle aperçut la haute silhouette de Sandor traverser la porte d'entrée avec son habituel blouson de cuir et ses sinistres cheveux châtains qui couvraient la moitié de son visage. Joffrey n'était pas avec lui.

Il s'arrêta devant Sansa, sans s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dîner ici. Joffrey ne viendrait pas.

Elle se sentit humiliée avant même de connaître la raison de l'absence de Joffrey qui n'avait même pas trouvé bon de l'avertir et qui avait préféré la faire poireauter de longues minutes sur leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle le haït brusquement, plus encore que toutes les fois précédentes. Son humiliation était publique cette fois-ci. Il montrait au monde entier à quel point elle était inutile, même pas digne de lui.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, s'excuser Sandor, sans vraiment la regarder. Il m'a laissé attendre dans la voiture et a changé de plan à la dernière minute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te ramène. »

Il avait pris soin de ne pas parler trop fort, pour que leur conversation reste la plus confidentielle possible. Il avait pris soin de ne pas l'humilier plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

C'était déjà ça.

Mais la décision de Sansa était déjà toute prise.

« Non, dit-elle.

\- Comment ça, non ? Il viendra pas.

\- Mais tu es venu, toi. Tu avais prévu de manger avec nous. Joffrey n'est pas là, tant pis pour lui. Tu mangeras avec moi. »

Elle prenait de gros risques en parlant ainsi à Sandor. Il pouvait se braquer et le prendre mal, finir par se moquer d'elle et la traîner de force dehors.

Il se contenta de ricaner.

« Joue pas les princesses, j'ai pas envie de te supplier.

\- Je ne joue pas les princesses, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais mes plans parce que Joffrey a décidé de changer les siens à la dernière minute. J'avais de toute façon prévu de manger avec toi, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que Joffrey soit là ? »

C'était stupide de lui dire ça. Ça changeait tout.

Ils se parlaient à peine et Sansa ne l'acceptait que depuis peu – Sandor n'était pas crétin et l'avait très bien compris. Ils n'étaient pas amis, à peine des connaissances.

Il s'assit pourtant, bien qu'en soupirant, et retira son blouson. Il portait une chemise noire sous sa veste.

Un serveur apporta une carte supplémentaire et retira le couvert en trop. Sandor commanda une bière.

Le début du repas se passa en silence, personne n'osant dire un mot. Ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et Sandor n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement bavard.

Il se lança le premier pourtant :

« T'avais peur de voir la réaction de tes parents, si je te ramenais maintenant ? »

Elle y avait pensé – l'humiliation aurait été double –, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait motivée.

« Je te l'ai dit, je refuse de changer mes projets à cause de Joffrey, répondit-elle.

\- Arrête ton char …

\- Il ne m'a pas écrit, tu sais ? »

Elle le coupa et planta un regard incisif dans ses yeux.

« Je sais, cracha-t-il finalement, avec dans ses paroles un goût de culpabilité.

\- Il ne m'avait jamais humiliée publiquement auparavant. »

Elle repensa à cette fois, dans la boîte de nuit. Ça l'avait blessée, elle avait détesté ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais elle ne l'avait pas haï, lui.

« Du moins, pas comme ça.

\- Je lui ai demandé de te prévenir. Il m'a répondu que c'était pas mes affaires et que si ça me chantait j'avais qu'à aller au rendez-vous à sa place.

\- Comme quoi, Joffrey et moi sommes parfois sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

Sandor ricana amèrement.

« Quand il s'agit de mauvaises idées, peut-être. »

Ils discutèrent un peu, principalement de Joffrey. Après le repas, Sandor paya l'addition et il sortirent.

Sansa voulait toujours voir son film au cinéma, la séance étant toujours disponible. Sandor protesta.

« Tu veux quand même pas qu'on te voit toute seule avec moi ? lui dit-il.

\- Ça m'est égal. J'avais prévu de voir un film, je verrai un film.

\- J'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes. Y en a bien un ou deux qui vont te croire retenue de force.

\- Comme si une petite bagarre t'avait déjà dérangé. »

Ils virent un film. Le dernier titre d'une importante franchise. Sansa ne put dire exactement si Sandor avait apprécié. Il lui confia, quand ils quittèrent la salle, qu'il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par le cinéma.

Il la raccompagna chez elle à la fin de la soirée.

Pour le remercier, avant de se coucher, elle lui écrit. Sa soirée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée.

 

 

_8\. ignorer le problème_

Joffrey s'était fait pardonner son erreur quelques jours plus tard. Il était venu chez elle – sans Sandor cette fois-ci – et ils avaient marché dehors. Il s'était expliqué – il avait un travail vraiment important à rendre pour le lendemain, des révisions à faire en mathématiques qu'il ne devait pas manquer. Après quoi, il lui avait tendu une petite boîte. Joffrey avait noué un petit pendentif en forme de cœur autour de son cou.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Sansa en aurait presque oublié qu'un jour Joffrey avait pu l'humilier, l'insulter – la frapper même. Ils s'étaient promenés seuls au parc, étaient partis faire un tour en bateau sur le lac et étaient même restés tard le soir ensemble. Il était redevenu celui qu'elle avait connu au début et c'était comme si rien n'avait jamais changé.

Sansa s'en était réjouie. Peut-être qu'après tout sa relation avec Joffrey n'était pas vouée à l'échec.

Quand il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner avec lui à une fête qu'organisait un de ses amis, elle avait donc accepté sans hésiter. Elle devait rentrer avec Joffrey, chez lui, quand ils quitteraient la soirée. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils dormiraient ensemble.

Ils s'y étaient donc rendus tous les deux – l'oncle de Joffrey les avait amenés – et tout avait bien commencé. Joffrey l'avait présentée à ses nouveaux amis auprès de qui elle semblait avoir fait bonne impression. Elle s'était sentie à l'aise, tout de suite.

Mais la vérité avait vite refait surface. Un peu plus tard étaient apparus les Tyrell – le frère, Loras, et la sœur, Margaery. Sansa était alors devenue presque invisible.

Et comme si les choses n'auraient pu être pires, Joffrey s'était mis à boire. Il parlait fort et se faisait remarquer par des remarques mesquines et sa grossièreté.

Il était revenu vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas apprécié son contact brusque, encore moins lorsqu'il s'était mis à lui faire des reproches sans raison.

Elle allait devoir passer la nuit avec lui, dormir dans le même lit que lui et –

Elle ne préférait tout simplement pas penser à ce qui allait arriver.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Elle s'était contentée d'agir. Elle avait envoyé un message à Sandor en espérant qu'il tiendrait ses promesses – qu'il rappliquerait, comme il disait, à n'importe quel problème.

Il l'avait fait et l'attendait devant la maison.

Annoncer à Joffrey qu'elle devait partir allait être ardu et elle dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour le faire. Il ne réagit pas au début et finalement, quand il comprit, Sansa lut dans son regard qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il n'attendit pas qu'ils se trouvent à l'écart pour se disputer, il se mit à hurler devant tout le monde.

Mais il prit le soin de ne l'insulter qu'une fois sortis.

Quand il reconnut – malheureusement – la voiture de Sandor, ses jurons redoublèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, sale chien ?! Personne t'as sonné ! Retourne croupir dans ton trou à rat et laisse-nous tranquille. T'as rien à foutre ici ! »

Sandor ne répondit pas au moment où il sortit de la voiture.

Sansa s'éloignait déjà, cherchant à échapper au plus vite à l'emprise de Joffrey pendant que son attention n'était plus reportée sur elle.

Il la retint par le poignet.

« C'est toi qui l'a appelé, c'est ça ? Garce, rien qu'une  _garce_! J'y mets du mien pour te faire plaisir, je me force à faire semblant de m'intéresser à tes conneries, je fais des putain de trucs dont j'ai strictement rien à branler juste pour te faire plaisir et toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! En appelant ce bâtard avec sa sale gueule pour qu'il te raccompagne chez toi ?! Tu mériterais même pas que je te regarde, tu mériterais même pas que je te touche.

\- Alors lâche-moi, hurla Sansa, qui perdait son sang-froid. »

Joffrey avait le regard fou et la face écarlate.

Sansa, prise de peur, tenta e reculer, mais son petit-ami la retint par le poignet et lui balança la main dans sa figure. Une fois, puis deux.

À la troisième reprise, Sandor, qui avait enfin monté les marches du perron, se plaça entre eux. Il faisait dos à Joffrey et Sansa pouvait voir qu'il lui intimait de prendre le chemin de la voiture.

Ils partirent sans un dernier regard l'aîné des enfants du maire qui braillait seul sa colère.

Une fois engagé sur la route, Sandor lui désigna la boîte à gant.

« Il y a des mouchoirs dedans. »

Sansa ne prit conscience du sang sur ses lèvres qu'à ce moment. Sa joue palpitait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait doublé de volume pour laisser la place à son cœur qui y battait.

« Ça fera l'affaire en attendant.

\- En attendant quoi ? »

Sansa s'était tournée vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts – même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il puisse la voir.

« En attendant que je te ramène chez toi et que tu puisses correctement nettoyer tout ça.

\- Impossible, répondit-elle.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à nettoyer si tu veux pas que ça devienne laid.

\- Impossible que tu me ramènes chez moi.

\- Il le faut. Tu vas pas passer la nuit dehors.

\- Impossible, je te dis.

\- Alors où est-ce que je te ramène ? Une copine à toi, un ami, ton frère peut-être ? Il vit pas à moitié chez le petit denier du vieux Greyjoy ?

\- Il est déjà tard, je peux pas y aller comme ça, sans prévenir, et mon frère … s'il l'apprend, il va devenir dingue. Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne. Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Personne, personne, tu comprends.

\- Personne, j'ai compris. Ça résout pas le problème.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'amener chez toi ? »

Elle n'avait plus peur de Sandor, ni de lui, ni de sa face brûlée. Elle pouvait compter sur lui et sur ses promesses.

Ce n'était pas lui la bête qu'elle devait craindre.

Il accepta, mais elle le sentit, presque à contre cœur, alors elle lui dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à l'amener le plus tôt possible chez une amie le lendemain matin. Ce n'était que pour la nuit – et en comptant qu'il était déjà trois heures passées, ce ne serait pas long.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cour d'un immeuble que Sansa avait imaginé plus triste. Le quartier était propre et beau, presque aussi bien que celui dans lequel elle vivait. Ils prirent les escaliers, direction le quatrième étage et entrèrent dans un appartement. À vu d'œil, il y avait trois pièces. Le salon était de taille raisonnable et bien plus propre et rangé que prévu. Rien ne traînait, la poussière était faite et le sol balayé, mais il y avait néanmoins cette dérangeante odeur de nicotine qui flottait dans tout l'appartement.

Sandor la laissa entrer dans le salon tandis qu'il rangeait son manteau et fermait la porte derrière lui. Un canapé trônait dans la pièce.

Du cuir, assurément.

Tywin Lannister ne lésinait pas sur les récompenses.

Il la conduisit dans la salle de bain. Même ici l'odeur de tabac froid persistait.

Il sortit une trousse de toilettes dans laquelle étaient rangés des produits désinfectants, des bandages et même du fil médical, des aiguilles et des ciseaux.

Il lui proposa de la soigner lui-même. Elle refusa et il la laissa.

Dans le miroir, elle put enfin observer l'oeuvre de Joffrey.

Sa joue était rouge et gonflée. Sa lèvre s'était teintée en violet et saignait toujours.

Elle appliqua soigneusement un coton sur les parties meurtries et dut se passer de pansement en espérant que sa lèvre ne s'ouvrirait pas plus.

Elle retourna dans le salon où Sandor avait ouvert la fenêtre et allumé une cigarette. Il s'était assis au fond du canapé et fixait l'écran de télé qui diffusait un reportage. Il n'y avait pas de son.

Il lui demanda de choisir où elle dormirait – dans son lit ou sur le canapé. Elle choisit le canapé. Il lui donna oreiller et couverture pour passer la nuit.

Il la quitta sans même lui avoir demandé des explications. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit pourquoi elle avait décidé de rentrer.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il osa poser la question.

 

 

_9\. comprendre_

Sansa se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer. Elle se leva en sursaut et aperçut à l'entrée Sandor qui entrait.

Il lui proposa de manger quelque chose, elle refusa. Il était plus de dix heures, sa joue n'avait que peu dégonflé et une croûte barrait sa lèvre. Elle tenta de masquer ses blessures avec un peu de fond de teint et de rouge à lèvre. Une fois maquillée, elle se vit dans le miroir et une colère immense l'envahit.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une coiffure compliquées. Ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes. Une épaisse couche de maquillage recouvrait son visage et lui donnait une expression trop sérieuse, presque sévère. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait pris quelques années en moins d'un an. Elle paraissait terriblement vieille dans ce miroir. Une femme déjà faite, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

C'était injuste et le plus triste, c'était encore qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Joffrey la remodeler à sa guise.

Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage jusqu'à en faire dégouliner son maquillage. Elle se nettoya et laissa réapparaître les marques sur sa peau.

Elle ne devait pas avoir peur du regard des autres, ni de celui de sa famille. Avoir peur c'était tenter de cacher ce qu'avait fait Joffrey. Mentir c'était se mentir à elle-même. Elle ne voulait plus minimiser ses actes.

Elle voulait quitter Joffrey qu'elle détestait. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait faire, peu importe ses excuses, elle ne se laisserait plus faire.

Quand elle retourna dans le salon, Sandor la détailla du regard.

« T'es pas maquillée ?

\- Non.

\- C'est toi qui disais que personne devait savoir. T'as pas peur de ce que tes parents vont dire ?

\- Non.

\- T'as pas peur que tes parents t'interdisent de voir Joffrey ?

\- Non. Je vais le quitter. »

Sandor s'était figé sur place et la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais se leva et s'avança vers elle.

« Le petit oiseau a enfin réussi à sortir de sa cage. Il est prêt à prendre son envol. Sansa, t'as qu'un mot à dire.

\- Non, dit-elle. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? ricana-t-il, amer. J'aurais aucun scrupule à lui casser sa sale petit gueule prétentieuse.

\- Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »

Il murmura un « comme tu veux » et ils partirent. Il la déposa devant l'appartement de Theon. Sansa espérait y trouver Robb et, au pire des cas, s'il n'était pas là, elle savait que Theon ne trouverait aucun inconvénient à la raccompagner chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie de tout de suite retrouver ses parents.

Avant de descendre de la voiture, Sandor la questionna une dernière fois.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé hier soir ?

\- J'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec Joffrey. Il avait bu, il se faisait insultant … Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, tu me l'avais promis. Merci, Sandor. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et se pencha, sans réfléchir, vers son horrible face. Elle n'avait plus peur depuis longtemps.

Sous ses lèvres, sa joue parut dure et craquelée, comme une vieille peinture qui se décollerait. Elle ne recula pas. Ce n'était pas très grave.

Elle le quitta juste après et sonna chez Theon. Ce fut Robb qui lui ouvrit.

Il eut la gentillesse d'attendre qu'elle lui parle de sa soirée et de ne pas la brusquer.

 

 

_10\. décisions_

Theon sortit de la chambre à demi-nu et s'approcha d'elle pour venir l'embrasser sur le front. Il alla ensuite s'écraser dans le canapé, juste à côté de Robb, en baillant.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais rapidement il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Sansa et Robb étaient silencieux et celui-ci la fixait avec insistance.

Elle avait eu le malheur de lui expliquer ce que Joffrey avait fait et, cette fois-ci, il avait été incapable de garder son calme. Robb et Joffrey avaient déjà un passé commun. Ils s'étaient battus auparavant, avant même que Joffrey et Sansa ne sortent ensemble. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais adressés la parole. Ils s'ignoraient quand ils se croisaient et Robb ne tolérait sa présence que parce qu'il sortait avec sa petite sœur.

Mais ce genre de comportement, il ne pouvait l'accepter. C'en était trop.

« Il a fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as bien entendu, Robb. Ne la fais pas répéter. »

Robb se leva et soupira, ses poings serrés le long de son corps. Ses jointures blanchirent et sa mâchoire se crispa. Sansa pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer. Theon se leva à son tour et lui murmura quelques mots que Sansa ne put entendre.

« Je vais le tuer, lâcha Robb.

\- Robb, c'est pas la peine. Ça sert à rien, ça va te retomber dessus, tempéra Theon.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on ne fasse rien ? Qu'on laisse couler et qu'on le laisse s'en sortir ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça, mais tu peux pas t'en charger toi-même.

\- Mais il est intouchable Theon ! Son père est maire de la ville et son grand-père est à la tête de la police. Je suis à peu près sûr que si elle porte plainte, l'affaire va tout de suite être classée.

\- Ça pourrait même être pire, fit savoir Sansa. »

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être accusé à la place de Joffrey … Joffrey serait bien capable de l'accuser et de lui faire porter le chapeau.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Sandor.

\- Tu parles de Clegane, là ? Qu'est-ce que Clegane a à faire là dedans ... »

Robb la regarda, confus et incompris, puis lorsqu'il comprit, il écarquilla de grands yeux.

« Clegane et toi … ? Tu veux dire que le Clegane, le dégénéré qui sert de garde-du-corps à Joffrey et toi, vous …

\- Il n'est pas dégénéré et non. Mais c'est lui qui m'a ramenée et qui crois-tu que Joffrey pourrait accuser ? Sandor a déjà eu des problèmes avec la justice alors que Joffrey est vu comme un modèle de perfection. C'est … Robb, ce serait tellement injuste. Sandor n'a rien fait. »

Robb souffla et se pinça le nez entre les doigts. Il se tourna et se mit à faire les cents pas. Sansa lança un regard à Theon qui haussa les épaules. Ils ne pourraient rien faire tant que Robb n'aurait pas trouvé la solution au problème.

« On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça, ce n'est pas juste. Avec ce qu'il t'a fait ...

\- Mais peut-être que … si Robert l'apprenait, commença Theon. Ça ne lui plaira sans doute pas de savoir que son fils tape sur la fille de son meilleur ami.

\- Robert bat son épouse, rétorqua Sansa. Je ne suis certaine que les violences envers les femmes le préoccupent outre-mesure.

\- Peut-être que si on en parlait à papa.

\- Jamais.

\- Sansa …

\- Laisse tomber, Robb. »

Ils n'en reparlèrent plus et Sansa ne recontacta pas Joffrey.

 

 

_11\. digérer les excuses_

Elle appréhendait le retour au lycée. Joffrey ne partageait pas de cours avec elle, mais ils pouvaient se croiser dans les couloirs, dans la cour ou à la cafétéria. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment réagir face à son ex-petit-ami – il n'était plus son petit-ami, il ne devait plus être son petit-ami.

Elle insista pour rester avec Robb et son groupe d'amis – qui était surtout composé de Jon, leur demi-frère, Sam, le meilleur ami de Jon, et d'un garçon du nom d'Olyvar –, Jeyne à ses côtés. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité ainsi.

Le moment redouté arriva plus vite que ce qu'elle avait craint. Dans la cour, au milieu de la matinée, elle aperçut Joffrey dont le regard se refroidit et le sourire se fana instantanément lorsqu'il la reconnut, mais il ne fit rien.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Robb qui avait remarqué son air étrange. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle survivrait.

Elle se crut alors enfin débarrassée de Joffrey.

Elle déchanta lorsqu'il la prit à part au détour d'un couloir. Elle était seule évidemment et elle n'osa pas fuir.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrit. Je m'en voulais tellement. »

Sansa se figea. Elle était comme paralysée sur place, ses pieds pris dans le goudron de son inconscience et ses mains enserrées dans l'étau invisible de sa surprise. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas. C'était comme si ces simples mots avaient pu couper son corps de son cerveau. Elle était redevenue sans défense, vulnérable et il avait fallu si peu de choses pour que Joffrey parvienne à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Quelques belles paroles à peine.

Et quelles paroles. C'était la première fois que Joffrey s'excusait. Il avait baissé la tête et n'osait lever le regard vers elle. Ses lèvres étaient tremblantes, ses mains aussi. Il paraissait sincère.

Mais c'était Joffrey. Il avait pris l'habitude de changer régulièrement d'humeur. Il se faisait mielleux au départ et finissait toujours par se transformer en bête enragée. Ses excuses pouvaient parfaitement n'être qu'un tour de plus dans son abominable jeu de manipulations. Il jouait parfois la comédie pour arriver à ses fins, même si ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Il préférait attaquer et railler ceux qu'il méprisait – de toute façon, personne n'osait jamais rien lui dire, par peur des représailles.

« Tu es désolé, sincèrement ? finit par dire Sansa. »

C'était le genre de remarques qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Joffrey. C'était condescendant à souhait, presque moqueur. Quiconque avait osé lui parler ainsi pouvait s'attendre à recevoir ses foudres – des insultes le plus souvent, parfois des vengeances plus perfides.

Il ne fit rien. Il hocha la tête et soupira, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de serrer ses mains entre les siennes.

« Sansa, je ne savais quoi te dire après ce qui s'est passé … j'étais tellement honteux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout gâcher, de n'être qu'un moins que rien qui ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait. Je n'ai pas trouvé les mots pour te le dire et j'avais terriblement peur de ta réaction … je m'excuse une fois encore pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver ainsi … j'ai perdu les pieds et j'ai … j'ai cru que tu allais partir, que tu ne voulais plus me voir. J'ai même cru que tu partais pour être avec Sandor. Je ne suis qu'un minable, ridicule et un jaloux, mais je ne veux pas te perdre, Sansa. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, tu comprends ? »

Il avait parlé tellement vite, avec une voix brisée. Sansa crut même apercevoir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Je comprends si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, mais … laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper. »

Elle ne voulait pas le pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait été tellement salie par son comportement. Elle avait parfois l'impression de n'être plus rien du tout, même pas digne d'une attention ou d'un regard, bonne qu'à recevoir des insultes et des coups.

Ça n'était pas sain. Pourquoi mériterait-il qu'elle le pardonne simplement parce qu'il se sentait coupable ? Sa peur de la perdre ne devait pas devenir une justification à ses actes.

Mais il était sincère, il tenait tout de même à elle, de s'être à ce point écrasé, d'avoir réduit en cendres son gigantesque ego pour venir presque la supplier de le reprendre. C'était insensé venant de Joffrey. Jamais Sansa ne l'avait seulement imaginé capable d'excuses.

« Je ... »

Les mots lui manquèrent.

Joffrey vint à son aide.

« Écoute, si tu n'es pas décidée pour le moment, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui aie tout gâché, mais penses-y ? Tu veux bien ? J'aimerais que l'on se voit la semaine prochaine. Un dîner ensemble, que toi et moi, sans Sandor, ça te dirait ? »

Sansa ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas accepter. Elle avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un piège et qu'elle se fasse encore prendre dans les filets démoniaques de Joffrey, mais il paraissait si triste et faible face à elle, démuni, mis à nu. Il avait laissé tomber les masques et les faux semblants. Il ouvrait son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, ni l'humilier. Elle n'était pas comme lui.

« Je veux y réfléchir, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de temps avant de me décider.

\- D'accord, lui répondit Joffrey. D'accord, tout le temps que tu veux, princesse. »

Sansa, surprise, se sentit rougir. Joffrey ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis des mois. C'était le surnom qu'il lui donnait au tout début, quand tout était beau et rose et qu'ils s'aimaient.

« Je veux … je veux juste te poser une question, pour être sûr.

\- Très bien.

\- Est-ce que toi et Sandor … ? »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Non, répondit-elle, étonnée. Non, il ne se passe rien entre Sandor et moi. »

Joffrey lui serra une dernière fois les mains, après quoi il la laissa en plan dans les couloirs du lycée.

 

 

_12\. cicatriser_

C'était la seconde fois qu'on lui posait la même question. Se passait-il quelque chose entre Sandor et elle ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Elle connaissait à peine Sandor. Elle avait fini par lui faire confiance, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ça avait pu arriver, mais cela devait-il nécessaire induire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ?

Elle ne l'avait pas vu avec Joffrey. Elle ne l'avait pas vu au lycée de toute la journée. Son absence lui parut étrange, pas que Sandor ne soit pas un abonné de l'école buissonnière, mais les circonstances pouvaient porter à confusion. Avait-elle un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Joffrey ?

Elle s'était inquiétée, sur le coup. Et si Joffrey avait décidé de se venger et de faire porter le chapeau à Sandor ?

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps et lui avait immédiatement envoyé un message.

Il n'avait pas répondu.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva assise dans un bus en direction de l'appartement de Sandor – elle se souvenait de l'adresse.

Elle dut marcher sur quelques mètres avant d'y arriver. Quand elle sonna, on lui ouvrit l'immeuble.

Elle le retrouva dans son salon, un sale bleu sur le joue et l'arcade en sang.

« J'aurais dû te répondre, mais je viens de rentrer, avoua-t-il.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, sans chercher à masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Va me chercher la trousse de secours, s'il te plaît. Je vais t'expliquer. »

Sansa se dirigea dans la salle de bain et emporta désinfectants, cotons et pansements. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et dégagea les cheveux de sa figure pour observer les plaies.

Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recule, mais se détendit rapidement.

« Je vais juste soigner tes blessures. Je l'ai déjà fait. Avec mes petits-frères et ma sœur. Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là.

\- J'avais un entraînement aujourd'hui. Il s'est pas bien passé.

\- Un entraînement de quoi ?

\- Boxe. Je combats parfois. »

Il grinça des dents quand elle toucha son arcade. Sansa se fit la plus douce possible avant de poser rapidement une compresse pour stopper le saignement. La plaie n'était pas profonde, seulement superficielle. Des poings de suture ne seraient pas nécessaires.

« Alors tu es rentré chez toi comme ça ? Sans te faire soigner ?

\- Pas la peine. J'ai l'habitude. Par contre, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on vienne me soigner. Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Sansa rangea les produits avec soin et répondit calmement :

« Tu n'étais pas au lycée et tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai écrit.

\- Et alors ? C'est déjà arrivé. Me dis pas que ça t'a inquiétée ? »

Sansa le regarda dans les yeux, sans rien de plus et il comprit.

« Joffrey est venu me voir aujourd'hui … il s'est excusé, il était gentil et il m'a aussi dit qu'il était jaloux. Je me suis demandé si … si par hasard il n'avait pas essayé de se débarrasser de toi, en te faisant porter le chapeau ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- En me faisant porter le chapeau pour quoi ?

\- Pour ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Sandor ricana, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

« Attends, j'essaye de comprendre. Il est venu te voir, pour s'excuser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? Qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir agi comme ça ? Qu'il était honteux de ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'il n'était qu'un minable qui ne te méritait pas ? »

Sansa baissa le regard. Ces propos avaient été dit avec tant de dédain – et tellement de justesse aussi. Sandor les avait déjà entendues de la bouche de Joffrey, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Elle se sentit ridicule d'avoir cru à ces paroles, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Sandor dut voir son malaise car il poursuivit :

« Ne me dis pas que t'as cru à ce qu'il t'avait dit ? »

Sansa lui lança un regard désolé et triste.

Elle vit sa face se décrépir, toute trace de plaisanterie le quitter.

« Sansa, c'est un menteur. Il fait que ça. Il sait faire que ça. Il est encore en train de te manipuler en te racontant des conneries. Même s'il s'est mis à pleurer, il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu faire. »

Elle se leva en vitesse, incapable de tenir en place. Elle étouffa subitement dans cette pièce trop étroite. Ses mains tremblaient et ses lèvres aussi. Son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine. Elle avait du mal à respirer, comme si une main comprimait sa poitrine et ses poumons.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu croire ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que Joffrey lui avait dit ? Elle s'était laissée avoir, une fois de plus, par son visage d'ange, son sourire séducteur et ses douces paroles.

« Oh non, oh non, oh non … je suis tellement bête d'y avoir cru. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai cru ? C'est tellement bête, tellement stupide …

\- Arrête. C'est pas vrai. C'est comme j'ai dit. T'es peut-être encore amoureuse de lui et peut-être que t'es aussi trop gentille. T'y peux rien, petit oiseau. »

Il se leva, peut-être pour venir à son encontre, mais se ravisa et se rassit.

« Et puis merde, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. C'est pas à moi de décider à ta place. Mais ce gamin est taré. Il éprouve jamais aucun remord. Il sait que mentir. »

Sansa se retourna vers lui. Il ne la regardait plus. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Il paraissait très en colère, mais Sansa se dit que c'était sans doute plus à cause de Joffrey que d'elle. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle lorsqu'elle se faisait avoir par Joffrey. Il comprenait.

Elle respira profondément et se calme.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Sandor.

« Il prétend qu'il m'a fait tout ça parce qu'il était jaloux, jaloux de toi.

\- Toujours plus de conneries. Comme s'il avait des raisons de l'être, rétorqua Sandor en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être qu'il a des raisons de l'être. »

Il cracha un n'importe quoi, avant que Sansa ne pose sa main sur la sienne – dure et noueuse sous son toucher.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à sentir les yeux de Sandor la fixer avec étonnement et son souffle nicotinisé sur son visage.

De si près, le côté droit de son visage n'était qu'un amas de chairs meurtries, un mélange désorganisé de rose et de rouge. L'autre côté était sévère.

Il était sur la défensive. Joffrey aurait sans doute dit qu'il était prêt à mordre, mais Sandor n'était pas plus un chien qu'il n'était un animal. Il l'avait sortie des griffes de la bête sans rien demander en retour. Il s'inquiétait seulement pour elle.

Elle se pencha un peu plus et répondit à ses instincts – les mêmes que ceux qui lui avaient commandé d'appeler Sandor quand elle avait craint le pire. Le souffle qui balayait son visage se fit saccadé et s'estompa finalement lorsqu'elle posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

La sensation lui parut étrange au début, puis Sandor lui rendit son baiser, plus profond, plus dur et elle sentit, au creux de son estomac, quelque chose se casser.


	3. III - Déployer ses Ailes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La troisième partie, mais non la dernière, puisque j'ai décidé d'ajouter un épilogue, est coupée au plus mauvais moment. Plus de Sandor, moins de Joffrey, mais plus de méchancetés bien sûr.

_13\. rupture_

Elle avait laissé Joffrey sans réponse pendant près d'une semaine. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus en entendre parler, mais qu'allait-il arriver si elle décidait de le quitter ? Elle craignait sa réaction plus que tout autre chose. S'il piquait une crise à une vulgaire remarque, une rupture risquait de l'enrager.

Sansa avait donc opté pour une solution stupide, si stupide qu'elle croyait à peine avoir eu cette idée. Elle fréquenterait encore pendant un temps avec Joffrey, attendant qu'il se lasse d'elle – elle ne ferait encore effort en sa présence, ni pour lui plaire, ni pour lui paraître agréable – et verrait Sandor en secret. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas autant de moments à partager qu'un couple ordinaire, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle était de toute façon bien plus rassurée de savoir Sandor prêt d'elle lorsqu'elle voyait Joffrey.

Elle en avait longuement discuté avec Sandor. Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de l'idée, mais avait accepté. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait avoir peur de Joffrey et de ses réactions.

Ils se passaient du temps ensemble entre les cours, après les cours parfois et le week-end, quand Joffrey souhaitait voir Sansa. Ça n'avait rien d'idéal et supporter Joffrey devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions sur le moment.

Ça ne dura qu'un temps. Joffrey lui ouvrit lui-même une porte de sortie. Il se trahit un jour, alors qu'il voyait une autre fille. Elle les avait croisés dans un centre commercial, main dans la main, pendant qu'elle faisait le tour des magasins avec Jeyne. Margaery Tyrell se tenait prêt de lui. Elle provoqua un scandale au milieu de l'allée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et elle simula, pour achever en beauté sa représentation de la parfaite petite-amie blessée par la trahison, une crise de larmes. Elle le quitta sur le champ, lui rétorquant que ce n'était plus la peine de s'occuper d'elle puisqu'il avait Margaery, et quitta les lieux, Jeyne la soutenant avec des paroles réconfortantes. Elle lui demanda gentiment de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait besoin de rester seule pour faire le point et se retrouver.

Elle s'en voulut un peu de mêler sa meilleure amie à ces histoires – et de lui mentir aussi éhontément. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Joffrey ne devait rien savoir. Elle était enfin débarrassée de ce monstrueux petit-ami et pouvait retrouver celui qui l'avait soutenue.

En réalité, plutôt que d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Sandor dans son appartement. Elle lui sauta au cou sans réfléchir quand elle l'aperçut et le laissa incrédule sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petit oiseau ?

\- Il n'y a plus de petit oiseau qui tienne, lâcha-t-elle, tout sourire. Joffrey voyait Margaery en secret. Je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre nous. Il a quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. »

Elle plaignit Margaery envers elle avait presque un devoir d'information sur la réelle nature de Joffrey, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne lui fasse du mal, mais sur le moment elle savoura le goût de sa liberté retrouvée dans les bras de Sandor qui lui accorda, pour la première fois, une esquisse de sourire.

 

 

_14\. tout recommencer_

« J'aimerais quand même t'accompagner à ton prochain match, voir à quoi ça ressemble … voir comment tu te bats et t'acclamer.

\- Même pas pas la peine d'y passer. »

Sandor entra dans le salon avec deux assiettes, une qu'il lui tendit, l'autre qu'il garda pour lui. Ils déjeunaient et passeraient la journée ensemble.

Sansa avait prétendu sortir en ville avec une amie, toute l'après-midi, pour voir Sandor. Elle avait pris le bus jusque chez lui et le soir, il la ramènerait. Il n'appréciait pas tellement qu'elle mente sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à Robb et craignait la réaction de ses parents s'ils apprenaient qu'elle fréquentait Sandor Clegane, le délinquant juvénile dont le frère aîné croupissait en prison depuis quelques années pour avoir massacré Elia Martell et ses enfants.

« Mais ça pourrait être sympa. Je n'ai jamais vu de combat de boxe.

\- Écoute, Sansa, je joue pas au football, comme Loras Tyrell ou ton frère. Je fais de la boxe. Je pense pas que l'ambiance te plairait. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on te voit avec moi.

\- Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ? fit-elle mine de s'indigner.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai honte de la princesse Sansa Stark. C'est ça, t'as visé en plein dans le mille.

\- Sandor.

\- Je peux t'emmener où tu veux. Voir des films que j'aime pas, des concerts dont j'ai rien à foutre, t'accompagner pour faire des activités qui m'intéressent pas … ce que tu veux, en fait. Mais les matchs de boxe, on oublie.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu te battre. Je crois que tout le monde t'a déjà vu te battre.

\- C'est pas pareil et c'est pas la peine d'insister. J'ai dit non. »

La discussion fut close et ils n'en reparlèrent plus.

Plus tard, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé et regardèrent un film. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à beaucoup parler et préféraient apprécier les silences. Parfois, ils ne partageaient même pas les mêmes activités. Sansa le rejoignait chez lui, mais elle sortait un livre et lisait ou ses cours et travaillait pendant qu'il s'entraînait dans une pièce qu'il avait aménagée dans son appartement.

Sansa aurait aimé pouvoir se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient, mais quelque chose clochait dans leur relation. Quand ils sortaient, ils ressemblaient plus à deux amis – si ce n'était  _pire –_  qu'à un couple. Elle osait à peine lui prendre la main, de peur d'être rejetée.

Sandor avait-il honte d'elle ? Elle avait dit ça pour plaisanter, sans en penser un seul mot, mais Sandor l'avait mal pris. Elle l'avait senti dans le ton de sa voix, presque moqueuse. Puis elle s'était souvenue des paroles blessantes de Joffrey, du choc de Robb qui avait envisagé la possibilité qu'elle fréquente Sandor, de l'étonnement de celui-ci lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé la première fois.

Sandor pouvait-il penser qu'il ne méritait pas d'être avec elle ? Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite envisagé, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait que c'était possible et le fait qu'elle ne parle à personne, même à ses proches, de leur relation, ne devait rien arranger.

Il la raccompagna chez elle le soir venu et s'arrêta à quelques pâtés de maison de la propriété de ses parents.

« Tu peux te garer en face de chez moi, tu sais, lui dit-elle.

\- Je me suis dit que ça ferait mauvais genre si tes parents te voyaient avec moi. Tu leur as pas dit que tu me voyais aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai, mais peut-être que je devrais. »

Sandor se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de redémarrer la voiture et de se garer près du portail qui menait au jardin des Stark.

« On se revoit bientôt, murmura Sansa. »

Elle l'embrassa chastement sur la joue et descendit en lui faisant un signe de la main avant d'entrer chez elle.

Elle entendit les pneus crisser sur le béton et le véhicule s'éloigner. Dans le couloir de l'entrée, Robb, vêtu d'un survêtement de sport, s'arrêta. Il la détailla de bas en haut avec un regard interrogateur et confus. Quand il passa à côté d'elle, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si tu veux vraiment nous faire croire que tu vas chez une copine, essaye au moins de masquer l'odeur de cigarettes sur tes vêtements. »

 

 

_15\. déclaration_

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Elle n'avait pas franchement réfléchi quand elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots. C'était sorti tout seul. Ils s'étaient seulement vus entre deux cours, au détour d'un couloir, après que Sandor avait échappé à Joffrey.

Elle l'avait embrassé et le calme régnait autour d'eux. Ça lui avait juste semblé être le bon moment pour le dire.

Leur relation ne durait que depuis quelques semaines – pas même deux mois à vrai dire –, mais la simplicité de Sandor et la quiétude qu'il lui procurait avaient été suffisants pour la mettre en confiance. Il était l'inverse de Joffrey : quand Joffrey aimait se faire remarquer et entendre, Sandor préférait rester dans l'ombre, muet.

Comme il l'était en ce moment même.

Sandor s'était figé sur place, toute trace de potentiel sourire s'était effacée de ses lèvres. Elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il cherchait une échappatoire, mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle ne lui en laisserait pas.

« Sandor, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- T'es en train de te moquer de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout. »

Elle était presque vexée de cette remarque. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle le traite ainsi ? Après tout ce que Joffrey lui avait fait subir quand elle était avec lui, il était tout simplement devenu inenvisageable qu'un jour elle puisse traiter quelqu'un de la même manière.

« Écoute, je ne t'oblige pas à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste le dire, c'est tout. »

Elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait ni le forcer, ni qu'il se sente oppressé. Sandor n'était pas du genre démonstratif et elle l'avait accepté. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui répète à longueur de journée combien elle pouvait être belle et comme il appréciait d'être près d'elle. Il lui suffisait de le regarder pour lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il n'osait pas dire – tout ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire.

Il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui répondre et elle l'en remercia de son plus beau sourire.

 

 

_16\. s'afficher sans crainte_

Sandor lui avait conseillé de se mêler de ses affaires et de ne pas mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire. Ce que Margaery Tyrell faisait de sa vie ne les concernait pas. Sansa ne connaissait même pas cette fille, à vrai dire. Elle avait entendu parler d'elle, par des amis, des connaissances, la voyait sur les réseaux sociaux – Margaery, si belle et photogénique que les miroirs et les objectifs devaient rougir en l'apercevant – et l'avait entrevue quelques fois. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, pas même un bonjour. Margaery l'avait saluée une fois et souri – et Sansa s'était sentie tout chose, elle se serait cachée si elle avait pu. C'était tout – si on omettait cette fois, dans le centre commercial où elle avait fondu en larmes et que Margaery s'était faite toute petite à côté de Joffrey.

Mais le seul fait d'imaginer Margaery qui était si appréciée et populaire, si talentueuse et intelligente, avec un gosse tel que Joffrey, un garçon insupportable, manipulateur et  _méchant_ , lui donnait la nausée. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un d'autre subisse ce qu'elle avait vécu entre ses doigts.

Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle quand l'occasion de lui parler s'était présentée. Elle l'avait aperçue, seule, devant la vitrine d'un centre commercial. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable.

Elle était sortie avec Sandor cette après-midi là. Il avait besoin de faire une course dans un magasin de sport et elle voulait flâner de boutiques en boutiques, elle l'avait donc laissée à l'entrée du magasin et était partie de son côté. C'était là qu'elle avait aperçu Margaery.

Elle s'était avancée à petits pas, en espérant que Margaery ne la trouve pas trop étrange de venir ainsi lui parler alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas – surtout pour lui annoncer ce qu'elle était venue lui annoncer – et s'était plantée à côté d'elle.

Elle était maintenant là, devant cette vitrine à fixer elle ne savait trop quoi, n'osant pas aborder cette fille – qui était déjà à l'université, en deuxième année, qu'allait-elle penser d'elle ? –, ni même bouger.

La délivrance arriva quand Margaery la remarqua. Sansa n'eut qu'à feindre la surprise.

« Sansa Stark, c'est ça ? demanda Margaery.

\- Comment … je suis surprise que tu me connaisses, répondit-elle, sans avoir même besoin de feindre l'étonnement.

\- Joffrey a tellement souvent parlé de toi. »

Sansa ne sut dire si c'était un mensonge pour la flatter ou s'il y avait une petite part de vérité dedans.

« Tu as l'air étonnée. Tu ne devrais pas. Oh, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Margaery Tyrell.

\- Je sais. Tout le monde parle de toi au lycée, assura Sansa avec un sourire. Et … nous nous sommes déjà vues, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas être certaine. Enfin, il y a bien cette fois où … Sansa, je suis désolée. Joffrey ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez toujours ensemble. Il parlait de toi, c'est vrai, mais je pensais que vous aviez rompu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Je suis passée à autre chose. »

C'était sincère. Elle aurait même voulu remercier Margaery d'avoir été la cause de leur séparation. Elle se retint néanmoins. La situation était déjà bien trop étrange pour qu'elle en rajoute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venue voir ici ? À la recherche d'un bijou ? demanda Margaery, pour changer de sujet. »

Sansa mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Elle se trouvait en face d'une bijouterie. Elle n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Ce n'était ni des bagues, ni des boucles d'oreille qu'elle regardait, mais des montres pour hommes.

« Un cadeau pour ton père, un de tes frères, un ami … ou même un petit-ami ? Ou est-ce pour toi ? tenta de deviner Margaery avec tant d'enthousiasme, qu'elle ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte qu'elle lui tenait désormais la main. J'adore ce genre de montres. Il y a plus de choix que dans les rayons pour femmes et les designs sont tellement plus intéressants.

\- Un cadeau, pour un petit-ami. »

Sansa pouvait être bonne menteuse, elle se l'était prouvé lorsqu'elle avait fréquenté Joffrey, mais il lui arrivait, quand elle était prise au dépourvu de perdre totalement ses moyens. Elle s'en était rendu compte tout particulièrement au moment où elle avait commencé à fréquenter Sandor. Elle devait mentir continuellement à Joffrey et à vrai dire, si Sandor n'avait pas été là pour lui sauver la mise de temps en temps, les choses auraient sans doute dégénéré. Margaery, toute confiante qu'elle était, la déstabilisait.

Elle eut un réflexe maladroit et jeta un coup d'œil vers la boutique de sport où elle pouvait apercevoir Sandor à la caisse. Margaery ne manqua malheureusement pas ce geste.

« Oh ! Toi et Sandor êtes ensemble ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Depuis combien de temps ? Ce doit être tout récent. Je vois fréquemment Sandor, mais il ne parle jamais de toi.

\- Joffrey ne le prendrait sans doute pas aussi bien que toi, expliqua Sansa. On a préféré ne pas trop en parler. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi …

\- Absolument. Je suis bête. Je préfère ne même pas imaginer sa réaction, s'il l'apprenait, lâcha Margaery en une grimace. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi.

\- Comment … comment vont les choses entre vous ?

\- Ça va. »

Cette réponse la fit définitivement craquer. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle. Au diable les mensonges.

Elle devait tout lui dire.

« Margaery … je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Je … je ne me suis pas arrêtée ici par hasard. Je cherchais depuis un moment à te parler, mais tu vois, sur internet … ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je voulais te mettre en garde contre Joffrey. Ça peut paraître étrange d'entendre ça de la bouche de son ex-petite-amie, tu te dis peut-être même que je suis jalouse, mais … sache-le. Joffrey n'est pas toujours … il n'est pas toujours aussi charmant que ce que l'on peut croire. Il peut arriver qu'il … comment dire … qu'il perde pieds.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? demanda alors Margaery. »

Il n'y avait aucun ton de reproche dans sa voix, seulement de la curiosité.

« Je n'ai juste pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre ait à revivre la mauvaise expérience que j'ai vécue avec lui. Je … tu m'as l'air d'être une fille géniale. Tout ce que j'entends à propos de toi à chaque fois … les gens t'apprécient beaucoup. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il te fasse ce qu'il m'a fait. C'est tout. Je t'assure, il n'y a aucune jalousie de ma part. Je ne cherche pas non plus à briser votre couple – peut-être qu'entre vous les choses se passent très bien, je l'espère sincèrement.

\- Merci, Sansa. Merci pour ton honnêteté, j'apprécie. Mais, je t'assure, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il est. »

La surprise frappa Sansa de plein fouet. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Se pouvait-il que Margaery ait choisi Joffrey pour ses défauts ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle accepte la situation dans laquelle Joffrey l'avait mise ? Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

Sandor le rejoignit à ce moment.

« Salut ! lança Margaery. »

Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Sansa pour l'interroger du regard. Il paraissait confus.

« Je devrais peut-être vous laisser, dit Margaery. »

Avant de partir, elle embrassa Sansa sur la joue, ce qui la fit sursauter et rougir – elle la connaissait à peine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sansa, murmura-t-elle. Je vais bien. »

Sansa la regarda s'éloigner, les pans de sa jupe se soulevant légèrement à chaque pas.

La voix grave de Sandor la sortit de sa torpeur :

« Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Sansa. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas lui en parler, je sais que ça risque de m'attirer des ennuis, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser entre ses mains … sans être sûre que … tu vois.

\- Je sais. C'est pas grave. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? J'espère juste qu'il cherchera pas à se venger.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait … ?

\- J'espère pour  _lui_ qu'il ne cherchera pas à se venger. »

Les traits de Sandor se contractèrent et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était une promesse qu'il lui faisait.

Il se pencha vers elle et, pour la première fois, le baiser qu'il lui donna ne fut pas à l'abri des regards.

 

 

_17\. décalage_

« Tu m'as manqué, lâcha Joffrey, avant de lui arracher un baiser. »

Elle n'aurait su expliquer comment elle en était arrivé là, avec Joffrey, les mains accrochées à son bras et sa bouche collée à la sienne.

Elle était simplement sortie de classe et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sandor, à l'abri des regards, entre deux étages.

Mais Joffrey l'avait prise par surprise.

Elle tenta de le repousser une première fois, mais ce fut sans succès. Elle commença à paniquer quand Joffrey plaqua l'une de ses mains sur son cou pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Elle se sentait comme prise au piège, de nouveau en cage, là où les barreaux se refermaient lentement sur elle. Bientôt, on ferait entrer le lion qui sortirait les griffes et la déchiquetterait sans aucun scrupule pour en faire son repas.

Elle le frappa une première fois au bras pour qu'il s'écarte. Il n'en fit rien. Elle gifla alors du plat de la main et le son de sa paume s'écrasant contre la joue de son ex-petit-ami claqua si fort qu'elle en fut elle-même choquée. Joffrey se dégagea immédiatement. Il recula juste assez pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

La suite se passa si vite que Sansa put à peine comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle vit Joffrey, rouge de colère, un réseau veineux violet se dessinant sur son visage, lever la main, avant qu'il aille s'étaler sur le mur d'en face. Il détala dans les escaliers, Sandor courant après lui.

Elle se précipita à leur suite quand, le choc passé, elle reprit possession de son corps.

Dans la cour, le pire des spectacles avait lieu. Ce qu'elle avait craint depuis des mois était finalement arrivé.

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés en masse autour de Sandor et Joffrey. Il ne fallut à Sandor qu'un coup pour envoyer celui-ci au tapis. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que Sandor l'enjambait déjà et réitérait son coup.

Les acclamations donnèrent la nausée la nausée à Sansa et le regard que lui lança Robb d'entre la foule la glaça.

« Ça devait arriver » lui criait-il.

Sandor allait avoir des ennuis et elle finirait par s'en vouloir, impuissante devant la situation dont elle était à la fois actrice et spectatrice.

Elle s'avança à grands pas, prenant son courage à deux mains, et écarta les élèves sur son passage pour se faufiler jusqu'à Sandor.

« Arrête, cria-t-elle. Arrête ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il se retourna, le regard dur, presque méchant, rivé vers elle.

« Je peux pas le laisser te toucher encore une fois.

\- Mais c'est toi qui vas avoir des problèmes. S'il te plaît, arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Sansa se glissa entre eux et fit reculer Sandor qui retroussa ses lèvres en un rictus mauvais.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, Sandor était soûl et elle avait eu peur de lui. Cette fois-ci, elle avait peur pour lui.

Il chercha à la fuir du regard, mais la tâche se révéla plus ardue que prévue. Sansa n'était pas prête à l'abandonner maintenant. Qui pouvait savoir ce que Joffrey allait lui réserver ? Sandor, qu'il le reconnaisse ou non, aurait besoin d'elle.

« Ok, murmura-t-il. C'est bon. »

Sansa se sentit soulagée de l'entendre. Les bras de Sandor se détendirent sous ses doigts et il retrouva un visage humain.

Elle le voyait, il était au bord du gouffre, prêt à y plonger à tout moment et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le retenir s'il s'y jetait. Il fallait qu'elle le retienne avant qu'il n'explose et qu'il déverse une nouvelle fois sa rage sur Joffrey. Quelques coups, ce n'était pas bien grave. Joffrey méritait bien quelques bleus, mais s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un point de suture ou une fêlure, ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour envoyer Sandor croupir dans un trou pour le reste de ses jours – peut-être pas jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais pour un bon moment tout de même.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va, répondit-il, un peu sonné. Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est pas ce que tu voulais. Mais j'ai juste pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était trop pour moi. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir, sans se dire qu'autour d'eux des dizaines d'étudiants les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Ils avaient rivé leurs mirettes inquisitrices sur eux, prêts à les fusiller. Ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

Une voix s'éleva derrière elle, derrière les murmures qui grondaient.

« Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! hurla Joffrey qui s'était redressé. »

Il avait l'œil gonflé, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses veines perçaient tout son visage.

« Tu préfères ce clébard répugnant à moi … tu préfères rester avec ce dégénéré avec sa gueule de travers qu'avec moi ! Quel genre de filles peut préférer un gars comme lui ? T'es minable, vous êtes minables tous les deux ! Aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre ! »

Une lueur démente apparut sur le visage de Joffrey, un rictus fou étendit ses lèvres.

« Une chienne qu'il a trouvé pour chauffer son lit ! C'est ça ! T'es qu'une chienne ! Une – »

Il aurait sans doute voulu poursuivre, mais le poing qu'il reçut en plein dans l'estomac lui coupa la respiration.

Robb avait jailli de la foule pour fondre sur Joffrey.

La suite resta assez confuse. Le groupe d'élèves qui fourmillait toujours autour de Joffrey s'était rué vers lui pour le défendre, les amis de Robb avaient fait la même chose. Sansa avait fait son possible pour le retenir, mais Sandor était lui aussi retourné se battre. Ils avaient fallu plus d'une douzaine de lycéens, quatre professeurs, deux surveillants et les forces de police pour tous les séparer. Ils avaient tous été envoyés à l'infirmerie avant d'être convoqués dans le bureau du proviseur – Sansa comprise.

Mais Sandor fut le seul à quitter le lycée, les menottes aux poignets.

Sansa n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes quand elle avait dû tout expliquer à ses professeurs.

 

 

_18\. descente aux enfers_

Joffrey avait porté plainte pour coups et blessures à l'encontre de Sandor – personne d'autre n'avait été inquiété. Il avait prétendu avoir déjà été victime de ses coups de sang. C'était ridicule. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que Tywin Lanniste payait Sandor pour assurer la protection de Joffrey.

Le casier judiciaire de Sandor n'avait pas joué en sa faveur lors du procès. Il avait déjà à son compteur des condamnations pour diverses violences – certaines ayant conduit à des incapacités temporaires de travail assez importantes – et de nombreuses dégradations. Sans Tywin Lannister pour le soutenir, les juges s'étaient faits un plaisir de le condamner d'une peine privative de liberté ferme. Avec les sursis qu'il avait accumulés, il s'était retrouvé avec plus de trois ans de prison.

Sansa était présente sur le banc des témoins lors du jugement. Elle s'était mise à pleurer quand la sentence était tombée. On ne lui avait même pas laissé le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois.

« Pleure pas, petit oiseau. Ça ira, lui avait-il lancé, les mains repliées dans le dos, le rictus moqueur accroché à ses lèvres et les yeux humides. »

Ils avaient eu beau axer la défense de Sandor sur les agissements de Joffrey, la violence verbale et physique à laquelle Sandor et Sansa avaient été soumis en côtoyant, ça n'avait rien changé.

Sansa avait immédiatement réagi en accusant Joffrey de harcèlement moral et de violences, mais elle n'avait même pas eu droit à un accès à la Justice. L'affaire avait été immédiatement classée.

Elle avait donc attendu pour revoir Sandor, attendu qu'il puisse recevoir des visites et qu'il accepte de la voir.

La salle où on l'avait conduite était sinistre. Des familles s'y retrouvaient, des couples, des amis. C'était une ambiance particulière, sinistre, presque en dehors de la réalité.

On avait amené Sandor, vêtu d'une tenue orange criarde, des menottes maintenant toujours ses poignets dans son dos. Il s'était assis devant elle, surplombant la table qui les séparait comme un immense bloc de roche massif. Elle ne manqua pas les blessures sur ses mains, ni le bleu sur sa joue.

Ils n'avaient pas pu s'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et agressive qu'elle ne lui connaissait plus. »

La question la tétanisa. Elle ne sut quoi répondre et un silence morbide suivit.

Sandor dut se répéter pour qu'elle réagisse.

« Sérieusement, Sansa, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je … je suis venue te voir. Je pensais que tu serais content de me voir. »

Son rire la glaça. Il lui rappelait les premières impressions qu'elle avait eues de lui, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois aux côtés de Joffrey lors de ses premières journées au lycée.

« Dis-moi comment je peux être content en te voyant ici ? Dans un endroit pareil ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais là, hein ? Je dois faire trois putain d'années dans ce trou et tu crois sincèrement que c'est ta visite une fois de temps en temps qui va y changer quelque chose ? »

Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa d'une petite voix, un peu plus parce qu'elle se sentait en partie responsable de cette situation que parce qu'elle était venue.

« Quoi ? grogna Sandor.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Sansa. C'est de ma faute. Si tu es ici, ce n'est seulement à cause de Joffrey, ni de ce que tu as fait, c'est aussi à cause de moi.

\- Conneries. C'est la faute de ce petit con de Joffrey. Et la mienne. C'est tout. T'y peux rien, Sansa.

\- Alors ne me reproche pas de venir !

\- Tu comprends pas, hein ? »

Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Sandor était son petit-ami, il lui manquait, elle voulait le voir. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal que ça.

« Je veux pas que tu viennes, t'as rien à foutre ici, que ce soit pour moi ou pour n'importe qui d'autre. Tu vaux juste mieux que ça.

\- Sandor, je veux pas …

\- T'as rien à vouloir ! »

Cette fois-ci, il se redressa avec brusquerie. Les gardes se précipitèrent vers lui pour le maintenir, mais il se rassit immédiatement et baissa d'un ton.

« Tu dois pas rester ici, t'entends ? C'est pas que tu comptes pas pour moi, Sansa, c'est juste que t'as plus rien à attendre de moi. Tu gâcherais ta vie à m'attendre. »

Sansa en eut le souffle coupé. Elle aurait aimé pleurer, pour se soulager, mais il était face à elle et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle n'avait rien perdu, lui passerait ses trois prochaines années entre quatre murs à un âge auquel on commence à construire sa vie.

Elle acquiesça pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Quand ils se quittèrent, Sansa brava les limites que les gardes avaient fixées et arracha un dernier baiser à Sandor.

Il la regarda avec surprise et tendresse une dernière fois, avant de se cloisonner à nouveau derrière son masque de bête.

« Envole-toi, petit oiseau. Y a plus rien pour toi ici. »

Elle sortit de la prison, abasourdie. Les larmes ne coulèrent que lorsqu'elle passa les barreaux qui coupaient le pénitencier de la réalité et se dirigea, à petits pas, les jambes tremblantes, vers la voiture de son frère qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il se tenait droit, figé devant le pare-choc du véhicule, Theon nonchalamment appuyé à côté de lui. Elle chuta dans ses bras et laissa aller ses sanglots. Elle eut beau essayer, sans Sandor, ses ailes n'eurent plus la force de la retenir.


	4. IV - Devenir une Reine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La quatrième partie, qui n'est pas tout à fait la dernière puisque j'y ajoute un épilogue, voit apparaître Margaery qui prend enfin sa place dans la fiction.

_19\. l'accident_

Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer Sandor plus de deux semaines après son passage en prison. Les premières jours, elle avait cru que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, qu'elle recevrait un appel et qu'il lui demanderait de revenir. Elle avait été tristement naïve. Revoir Joffrey dans les couloirs du lycée avait été le plus douloureux. Elle devait supporter la présence du vrai coupable tout en sachant qu'un autre – celui à qui elle tenait vraiment – passait ses journées entre quatre murs.

Robb ne l'avait plus quittée d'une semelle après toute cette histoire. Elle s'était confiée à lui, lui avait tout expliqué de la situation et il lui avait promis que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Sandor avait promis lui aussi, mais il n'était plus là pour la protéger des sourires narquois de Joffrey. Il avait gagné, sur toute la ligne. Après s'être moqué d'elle, l'avoir insultée et humiliée, l'avoir frappée, brisée – jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à se détester de s'accrocher à lui malgré tout –, il cherchait encore à lui faire ployer l'échine. Il n'avait que blessé sa proie et en bon charognard, il la suivait, attendant qu'elle s'effondre pour de bon avant de pouvoir l'achever.

Elle redevenait une proie, si facile, si fragile, pour le lion. Le petit oiseau s'était brisé les ailes en chutant d'avoir voulu voler trop haut.

Elle soupira en refermant la boîte à cigarettes en métal que Sandor lui avait donnée. Il y conservait quelques tickets de cinéma et de restaurant. Sandor trouvait ça ridicule de s'attacher à ce point à des vulgaires bouts de papier, elle trouvait ça romantique. Elle gardait près d'elle une trace écrite de ces petits moments qu'ils avaient partagé – seuls souvenirs qu'elle garderait de lui. Elle avait aussi rangé dans son manteau le fidèle briquet de Sandor. Il lui avait confié, quand il l'avait glissé dans sa poche, qu'il n'aimait pas s'en séparer, mais que pour elle, il était prêt à faire un petit effort. Elle l'avait embrassé avec un peu plus de fougue que d'ordinaire. À sa façon, il avait voulu lui dire « je t'aime » et elle s'en était contenté – peut-être même plus que de ces trois mots sur lesquels elle avait longtemps fantasmés avant de se rendre compte que leur valeur n'avait d'égale que leur brièveté.

Robb l'appela une fois de plus de l'étage du dessous. Elle rangea en vitesse les quelques affaires qui traînaient sur son lit et cria un « deux minutes, j'arrive » à son frère aîné.

Les escaliers descendus et une fois dans le salon, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec toute la fratrie Stark – Theon compris. Ses parents s'étaient absentés pour une nuit – un dîner avec les Baratheon – et Theon, apprenant la nouvelle, s'était immédiatement proposé pour jouer les baby-sitter. Sansa était prête à parier que même Bran, qui n'était pas encore arrivé au stade de l'adolescence, serait plus à même de tous les surveiller que Theon.

Ils la fixaient tous, de leurs grands yeux. Elle qui se plaisait pourtant à voir tous les regards se tourner vers elle s'en trouva gênée. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ce jour-là et son visage, bien que triste, ne l'était pas plus que d'habitude.

Elle les interrogea du regard.

« Quoi, encore ?

\- Viens t'asseoir à côté de ton baby-sitter préféré. »

Theon lui tendit la main pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle haussa les yeux au ciel, mais se laissa glisser entre lui et l'accoudoir du canapé.

L'absence de leurs parents leur permettait de savourer un repas devant la télévision – ce qui pouvait aussi être traduit par « les parents sont absents, on peut manger n'importe quoi, n'importe où ». Theon avait commandé des pizzas et ramené des sodas. Il avait mis en route un DVD, un des préférés de ses frères et sœur –  _La Guerre des étoiles_. Sansa avait beau tous les avoir vus une bonne vingtaine de fois, elle n'accrochait toujours pas.

Quand le téléphone sonna, Robb quitta le bras possessif de Theon qui lui entourait les épaules – toute la fratrie savait, seuls peut-être les parents n'avaient pas encore tout compris, mais personne ne disait jamais rien – et décrocha. Un appel de leur mère, sans doute, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Sansa n'entendit que le « d'accord, très bien » que son frère lâcha d'un ton sérieux qu'il n'employait que lorsqu'il se croyait investi de grandes responsabilités.

Il se planta devant la télé et malgré les protestations suraiguës de Jon, Arya, Theon et Rickon, il ne bougea pas.

« Papa et maman ne rentreront pas ce soir. Monsieur Baratheon a eu un accident. Il est à l'hôpital. »

 

 

_20\. scandale_

L'enterrement avait été horriblement sinistre. Cersei Lannister, anciennement Baratheon, s'était tenue face au corps, son frère à ses côtés, sans bouger. Un voile noir lui avait recouvert le visage, mais à travers il était possible de lire son regard froid et impassible. Sansa l'avait trouvée belle dès que son regard s'était posée sur sa silhouette élancée, ses cheveux d'or que le soleil lui-même aurait pu jalouser et ses yeux verts comme un jardin en été – comme le serpent qui pouvait s'y cacher.

Renly, le benjamin de la famille Bartaheon, avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, avant d'exploser et de se mettre à hurler sur Cersei. Elle était restée digne, sans broncher, mais Sansa entendait encore les paroles de Renly résonner dans sa tête : « tout est de ta faute ! ». Il avait fallu que Loras Tyrell le retienne et l'empêche de fondre sur Cersei.

« Il tenait à peine debout, tu le savais et tu l'as laissé conduire. C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui l'as tué, avait accusé Renly. Tu voulais sa mort, tu le détestais, tout le monde le savait.

\- Calme-toi, Renly, avait tempéré Loras. Ça ne sert à rien, pas maintenant. Pas ici. »

Il avait essayé de le prendre à l'écart, de prendre ses mains et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, mais ça n'avait rien changé.

Les yeux rouges et le visage déformé, Renly avait attiré l'attention de tous les invités sur lui. Même Stannis, le frère discret de la famille, tellement plus austère que le très populaire Renly Baratheon et le bourru Robert, était intervenu. À ses côtés s'étaient tenus Monsieur Mervault, son fidèle associé avec qui il faisait prospérer l'entreprise familiale, et son avocate, Maître d'Asshai, avec qui il s'affichait de plus en plus – certains allaient jusqu'à dire qu'elle était sa maîtresse.

« Cesse tes enfantillages et ressaisis-toi, Renly. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour ça. Tu régleras tes comptes avec elle plus tard. »

Stannis n'avait même pas tourné un regard vers Cersei qui était restée de marbre face aux accusations de son beau-frère.

Mais ça n'avait été que le début de la fin pour Cersei Lannister.

Le scandale provoqué par Renly à l'enterrement du maire avait fait la joie des journalistes qui s'étaient emparés de l'évènement pour en faire les gros titres des journaux. Les rumeurs s'étaient multipliées – toutes plus folles les unes que les autres – et même les forces de police s'en étaient mêlées. Robert étant connu de tous comme un alcoolique invétéré personne n'avait remis en question sa mort – il avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule après avoir heurté un sanglier qui traversait et avait ensuite succombé de ses blessures à l'hôpital. Ce n'était qu'un accident, rien de plus. Et pourtant … rapidement, les forces de police, sous la direction du propre père de Sansa, Ned Stark, l'un des commissaires de police de Westeros, avaient retrouvé des indices suspects après une expertise de la voiture accidentée et des perquisitions dans l'imposante demeure des Baratheon. Les rumeurs s'étaient amplifiées et on avait été jusqu'à dire que Robert n'était pas le père de ses enfants. Elles avaient déteint sur Jaime Lannister – joueur de football populaire et frère jumeau de Cersei. Tout Westeros en avait été bouleversé.

Sansa avait suivi toute l'histoire, car il en allait de l'avenir de toute la ville. Qui remplacerait Robert Baratheon à la mairie ? Qu'adviendrait-il du directeur de police qui voyait que sa famille s'était roulée dans les pires stupres ? Et Joffrey, quel serait le sort de Joffrey ? Sansa aurait menti si elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas espéré – au moins un instant – que la situation tourne à son avantage. Peut-être aurait-elle la possibilité d'enfin se protéger contre Joffrey.

Elle n'avait pas manqué la présence de Margaery à l'enterrement de Robert Baratheon, mais ce n'était pas aux côtés de Joffrey qu'elle s'était trouvée. Margaery avait soutenu Renly, aux côtés de son frère. Peu après la fin des funérailles, lorsque les invités s'étaient dispersés, elle s'était approchée de Sansa. Elle avait mis de la distance entre elles d'eux, bien plus que lors de leur première véritable rencontre. Elle lui avait presque paru froide – elle avait arboré non pas la même froideur que Cersei, une froideur hautaine et cinglante, mais une froideur calculatrice et silencieuse. Sansa ne s'y était pas attendue et elle avait eu du mal à lui répondre. Oui, elle acceptait de la rencontrer, mais la raison lui échappait – fallait-il seulement qu'elle la rencontre ?

Elle avait reçu un sms de Margaery plus tôt dans la journée lui proposant de la retrouver dans le parc de Port-Réal et elle l'attendait désormais sur un banc, au milieu des roses.

Margaery apparut avec un peu de retard – dix minutes au plus –, vêtue d'une robe sombre et d'un manteau, sombre lui aussi. Ses cheveux étaient sobrement attachés par un simple élastique. Elle ne portait ni bijou, ni sac à main. Elle était loin de l'image qu'elle avait toujours renvoyée et Sansa réalisa avec une terrible amertume qu'elle avait peut-être eu raison de s'inquiéter pour elle. Margaery était une inconnue, mais inconnue ou non, personne ne devait subir ce qu'elle avait subi entre les mains de Joffrey.

Elle la salua et la remercia de s'être déplacée. Elle s'assit à côté de Sansa et garda les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle osa à peine la regarder.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme voulait avoir une sérieuse discussion – mais Joffrey en était-il vraiment l'objet ?

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, annonça-t-elle, et comme tu as eu la gentillesse, il y a quelques mois de ça maintenant, de me rappeler qu'il vaut mieux s'exprimer en face à face quand c'est important, je me suis dit que je te devais au moins ça. »

Le ton grave de Margaery, ses sourcils froncés – si loin, si loin de son sourire radieux et de sa voix chantante – indiquaient sans doute possible qu'elle allait lui annoncer quelque chose d'important.

« Je te dois au moins des explications, continua-t-elle. Sansa, j'ai fait une terrible erreur en sortant avec Joffrey. Je savais parfaitement qu'il était avec toi, je ne me suis pas préoccupée de ce qu'il t'avait fait, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi à ce moment-là. Je voulais – si je voulais être avec lui, c'était pour sa mère. Pour le théâtre, tu sais. Je pensais que si je sortais avec Joffrey et qu'elle m'appréciait, ce serait plus simple pour moi de me faire une place sur la scène de Westeros avec un allié comme Cersei à mes côtés. C'était stupide, je sais. Cersei ne m'a jamais aimée et même si elle est tombée désormais le pire reste encore que je n'ai pas bougé le petit doigt quand j'ai appris – compris – ce que Joffrey avait pu te faire. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me sens avoir assez de courage pour t'en parler, puisque son père et sa mère ne sont plus là pour le protéger. Si j'étais intervenue, peut-être – sûrement – que toute cette histoire n'aurait pas été aussi loin. J'aurais pu t'appuyer, user de l'influence de ma famille quand tu as porté plainte contre lui. J'aurais pu témoigner moi aussi et les choses se seraient sans doute passées différemment. Je pense que je te dois des excuses, aujourd'hui, Sansa. Pour t'avoir menti et ne pas t'avoir soutenue. C'est ce qu'on est censé faire, normalement, entre filles. C'est ce que tu as fait, alors que tu ne me devais rien. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Sansa lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tirade et lui prit délicatement la main. Sansa ne la repoussa pas, mais resta interdite. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à de telles révélations et à ces excuses.

Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre – et peut-être qu'après tout il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la tête calée au creux de son cou, là où une odeur de rose flottait allègrement comme un nuage blanc dans un ciel bleu. Elle murmura en lui caressant le dos :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira mieux. »

Quand Margaery referma ses propres bras autour de ses épaules, elle crut l'entendre étouffer un sanglot.

 

 

_21\. procès_

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Elles mentent ! Toutes les deux ! »

Joffrey éclata, le bras pointé vers les témoins – et victimes. Ses avocats se penchèrent sur lui et lui murmurèrent quelques mots. Ils avaient tous l'air particulièrement embarrassé, les mains accrochées aux vêtements du petit roi de Westeros, les yeux affolés qui parcouraient le tribunal.

La salle était pleine à craquer. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus aucune place sur les bancs, les gens continuèrent à s'y entasser, appuyés contre les murs. Les forces de police avaient même dû se placer à l'entrée du tribunal pour contenir les visiteurs. Les journalistes, munis de microphones et d'appareils photos, s'étaient placés à l'avant et sur les côtés.

Sansa n'était pas seule. Robb, Theon, Jon et ses parents étaient venus la soutenir. Derrière eux, elle avait reconnu Olenna Tyrell, la grand-mère de Margaery, célèbre actrice en son temps, et Wyllas, Garlan et Loras, les frères de Margaery, à côté.

Joffrey souffrait déjà d'une côte de popularité en baisse et d'un soutien plus qu'éphémère. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à qui les avocats puissent se raccrocher. Même Jaime, l'oncle de Joffrey, n'était pas présent. Il n'y avait que Tyrion, tuteur légal de Myrcella et Tommen – puisque Jaime s'était envolé, Tywin reposait sur un lit d'hôpital et Cersei croupissait derrière les barreaux d'une prison –, qui avait bien voulu faire le déplacement.

Joffrey les fixait avec des yeux de dément, prêt à leur sauter à la gorge. Sansa détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de son ancien petit-ami. Margaery, elle, n'avait que faire des attaques de Joffrey. Elle ne bougeait pas. Stoïque et calme, ses yeux combattaient ceux de l'accusé.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Sansa qui cessa alors de trembler.

 

 

_22\. soulagement_

Les médias étaient devenus fous. Pendant des semaines toute la famille Lannister avait fait la une des journaux. D'abord Cersei et son séjour en prison, puis Jaime et les rumeurs qui couraient sur la relation incestueuse qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur jumelle, Tywin et l'accident qui l'avait plongé dans le coma – une opération sur laquelle il s'était vu obligé de se déplacer, mais personne, personne n'avait su ce qui s'était vraiment passé – et enfin Joffrey qui, après son procès, avait été condamné pour harcèlement moral et violences à l'encontre de ses deux ex-petites-amies.

Sansa était restée plusieurs jours enfermées chez elle, souhaitant à tout prix éviter les paparazzis. Elle avait été envahie par un étrange sentiment. Elle se trouvait à la fois soulagée d'être débarrassée pour de bon de Joffrey – il passerait quelques mois en prison avant de pouvoir en sortir et, d'ici là, Sansa aurait fini ses années de lycée et entrerait dans les études supérieures, là où elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de voir Joffrey, tous les jours – et en même temps emplie de regrets. Elle pensait à Sandor qui, toujours derrière les barreaux, n'avait pas tenté de la recontacter. Avait-il eu vent de ce qui s'était passé avec Joffrey et Margaery ? Aurait-il été fier de ce qu'elle avait accompli ? Sansa avait affronté Joffrey et même si la peur lui avait tenaillé le ventre pendant des jours, elle avait tenu bon.

Elle avait cherché un moyen pour que la décision influe sur la condamnation de Sandor, sans succès. Elle avait tout de même pris le soin de lui écrire une lettre car même si elle ne pouvait être certaine qu'il la lise elle devait au moins faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait réussi à faire face à Joffrey et à la peur qu'elle avait eu de témoigner. Elle lui avait expliqué que Margaery était restée à ses côtés pendant toute cette affaire et qu'elle se sentait finalement libérée de cette histoire, prête à avancer. Elle avait conclu en lui disant qu'il lui manquait.

Il n'avait pas répondu.

Quelques semaines après que la tension autour de cette affaire se soit calmée, elle avait reçu un message de Margaery qui voulait la revoir. Elle s'était dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle tourne la page, définitivement, et qu'elle reprenne une vie normale.

Le doute persistait. Margaery avait menti et même si elle ne lui en voulait pas, il était difficile de lui faire confiance – Sansa s'était trop souvent fourvoyée.

Quand elle arriva devant le café où Margaery lui avait donné rendez-vous, elle hésita. Elle jeta un œil vers les vitrines et aperçu derrière le soleil qui s'y reflétait par cette chaude journée d'été la silhouette de Margaery. Elle était assise et lui tournait de dos. Sansa put tout de même reconnaître la prestance de sa stature, ses épaules droites et la chevelure brune qui tombait avec grâce sur sa nuque. Margaery portait une robe à fleurs. Elle était seule.

Sansa inspira profondément et entra. Elle s'assit en face d'elle.

« Sansa, entendit-elle Margaery murmurer. »

Elle l'aurait cru presque se mettre à rougir.

« J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. »

Une tasse de thé à moitié vide, qui ne fumait déjà plus, était posée devant elle.

« J'aurais compris, si tu avais fait ce choix. »

Margaery lui offrit un petit sourire qui signifiait sans doute, dans son propre langage, qu'elle la remerciait.

« Je crois qu'au fond de moi, même si j'avais peur, je voulais vraiment te revoir, confia Sansa. »

Et sans même qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, Margaery entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

 

_23\. rapprochement_

Margaery déposa devant elles deux verres – un vin blanc qu'elles aimaient boire devant un film – et mit en route la télévision.

Sansa avait pris l'habitude de voir Margaery au moins une fois par semaine. Si Margaery ne la traînait dans voir une pièce de théâtre – qui, selon elle, était toujours fan-tas-tique – ou un film au cinéma, elle lui proposait des expositions, des concerts et même des restaurants. Elle connaissait beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de choses. Elle avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à lui faire découvrir. Il arrivait que Sansa se demande ce que Margaery pouvait réellement lui trouver de si intéressant. Elles avaient quelques années d'écart – Margaery en était presque à la fin de son cursus universitaire alors que Sansa entrait tout juste à la fac – et même si Sansa avait beaucoup mûri ces derniers mois, elle se sentait encore une jeune fille – pas tout à fait une femme. Elle avait beau être curieuse et s'intéresser à de nombreux arts, elle ne possédait pas la moitié des connaissances de Margaery. Lorsqu'elle le lui en avait fait part, Margaery avait ri, comme si ça avait été une blague.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout Sansa. Je me fiche de ce que les autres en pensent, c'est ce que tu penses qui m'intéresse. C'est le regard éblouit que tu as quand tu découvres quelque chose de nouveau qui me plaît, non pas parce qu'on t'a dit que c'était merveilleux, mais parce que tu le ressens – et ton dégoût, ton ennui, quand ça ne te plaît pas, me plaisent autant. »

Sansa avait été touchée par ce que Margaery lui avait dit et il y avait toujours une petite pointe de fierté qui s'insinuait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte que Margaery s'intéressait réellement à elle.

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son appartement où elles passeraient la soirée à regarder des films, boire quelques verres de vin et discuter. Sansa avait trouvé en Margaery plus qu'une amie, une confidente. Elle était la seule personne que Sansa connaissait qui avait vécu, à peu de choses près, la même chose qu'elle. Elles n'en parlaient que rarement – moins encore de Sandor –, mais lorsqu'elles le faisaient, Sansa se sentait comprise.

« Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver quelqu'un ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches, après tout, je ne peux pas savoir, mais ça m'intrigue. »

Sansa était restée seule après Joffrey, après Sandor et les procès qui avaient suivi. Il y avait bien quelques garçons qui l'avaient invitée à boire un verre entre deux cours et même s'il lui était arrivé d'accepter, elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à aller plus loin. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir prendre aussi tôt le risque de souffrir à nouveau – et elle ne se voyait pas expliquer à ces garçons qu'elle connaissait à peine pourquoi elle était si réticente à l'idée d'être de nouveau avec quelqu'un.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, confia Sansa d'une voix douce, mais ça me fait un peu peur. Je me vois mal rencontrer quelqu'un et dès les premiers rendez-vous lui dire que mes deux derniers petits-amis ont fini en prison. Tu imagines sa tête ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être jugée et je ne veux pas non plus mentir et cacher mon passé, tu comprends ? »

Margaery comprenait bien sûr. Elle hocha la tête et lui répondit d'un sourire en coin :

« Je ne te juge pas, tu sais. Je ne te jugerai jamais. »

Ses mots n'avaient jamais été aussi sincères. Sansa le voyait aux yeux qui cherchaient à pénétrer son âme pour en découvrir tous les secrets, mêmes les plus enfouis. Lequel cherchait-elle ?

Sansa connaissait la réponse bien qu'elle ne veuille pas se l'avouer. Elle avait compris le jour où elle avait laissé Margaery entrer dans sa vie qu'elle y prendrait une place importante. Il y avait cette chaleur réconfortante qu'elle ressentait à chacune de leur rencontre. Ses inquiétudes se taisaient et la tension disparaissait. Elle était libérée à nouveau et ce grâce au regard que posait Margaery sur elle, à sa présence, sa douce voix et son visage d'ange.

Margaery lui prit la main et Sansa murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Je sais. »

Elle rougissait à mesure que Margaery se rapprochait. Leurs souffles purent se mélanger pendant quelques secondes avant que leurs bouches se touchent enfin comme deux aimants qu'on aurait tenu trop longtemps loin l'un de l'autre.

 

 

_24\. reconstruction_

Des doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux lâchés. Ils massaient sa tête et caressaient son cou avec la légèreté d'une plume.

Sansa papillonna des yeux, émergeant d'un demi-sommeil. Ses pieds, ses jambes se murent sous la couette. Elle se mit à bailler et s'étendit comme un chat dans le lit.

Un baiser recouvrit sa joue.

« Bien dormi ? »

Il n'y a avait rien de plus agréable que la voix de Margaery au réveil.

« Très bien, répondit-elle. »

Elle avait passé ses dernières nuits dans l'appartement de Margaery. Certains jours, il était devenu insupportable de se séparer d'elle.

Avant d'avoir été sa petite-amie – son amour et amante – Margaery était d'abord devenue son amie. Elle lui avait permis d'avancer et d'être plus forte. Elle l'avait aidée à faire face à Joffrey, à transformer ses plus mauvais souvenirs en moteur pour l'avenir. Elle avait même pu tourner la page après Sandor.

Depuis Joffrey, depuis Sandor, sa vie avait été bouleversée – comme le paysage de Westeros. Elle avait avoué la vérité à sa famille sur sa relation avec Joffrey et Sandor et s'était rapprochée de ses frères et sœur – Arya et Jon pour qui elle avait eu des mots douloureux.

Et Margaery était restée à ses côtés depuis.

Sansa se tourna vers elle. Une mèche de cheveux bruns barrait son visage presque enfoui dans l'oreiller – elle pouvait quand même apercevoir le sourire de Margaery.

« Peut-être que tu devrais rester, suggéra Margaery qui se redressa.

\- Ce soir ? Ça ne va pas faire trop long ?

\- Je ne parle pas que de ce soir. »

Sansa comprit. Elles n'avaient besoin que de peu de mots pour s'entendre. Dès leur toute première rencontre, ça s'était passé ainsi. Margaery n'avait pas cru aux mensonges de Sansa et même si elles ne s'étaient pas dites toute la vérité, elles avaient fini par se faire confiance.

Sansa aimait être proche de sa petite-amie, la voir tous les jours, la sentir à côté d'elle la nuit quand elle s'endormait, pouvoir l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras juste avant de partir, tout simplement vivre chaque instant de sa vie en sa compagnie. C'était une occasion d'emménager chez Margaery –Sansa y avait déjà déposé tant de vêtements que les placards, pourtant immenses, commençaient à déborder. Il y avait quelques mois – quelques années mêmes – elle n'aurait pu imaginer voir une de ses relations tourner de la sorte. Elle avait naïvement cru que la violence et les insultes jalonnaient le chemin d'une relation. Elle s'était si bien trompée.

Margaery était belle, intelligente, douce et charismatique. Tout ce que Sansa aurait aimé être. Tout ce que Sansa aimait.

Dans ses bras elle appartenait enfin au monde et à elle-même en même temps. Elle avait finalement trouvé sa place.


	5. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'épilogue est une dernière rencontre entre Sandor et Sansa.

Sansa se retourna, surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle se soit trompée – même s'il était fort peu probable que cela soit le cas. Une stature pareille et une démarche aussi lourde ne pouvait s'oublier.

Sandor ne l'avait pas appelée, ni contactée, lorsqu'il était sorti de prison – d'après ses calculs, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il devait être sorti. Ça l'avait un peu attristée. Même si elle n'avait plus l'intention de reprendre une quelconque histoire romantique avec lui, il occupait toujours une place dans son cœur. Elle s'était dit que peut-être il avait quitté la ville – Braavos peut-être – et avait voulu coupé les ponts avec tout ce qui le rattachait à son ancienne vie. Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer invasive – c'était injuste et déplacé – et avait relégué Sandor au rang de souvenirs.

Mais peut-être s'était-elle méprise.

Elle se trouvait dans un des nombreux centres commerciaux de la ville où elle effectuait quelques courses pour le dîner – elle avait emménagé avec Margaery dans un nouvel appartement quelques mois plus tôt – et s'était arrêtée devant un rayon, comme obnubilée par l'imposante silhouette en face d'elle.

Elle n'osait s'approcher pour vérifier que derrière l'importante tignasse qui cachait le visage de cette personne se trouvait Sandor.

Elle ne put plus reculer quand Sandor se retourna et l'aperçue. Il se figea un moment, avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Sansa se tenait seule au milieu de l'allée centrale – Margaery l'ayant laissée pour un autre rayon du magasin.

Ils se tinrent face à face sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis le silence étant trop lourd ils dirent en même temps :

« J'aurais dû t'appeler quand tu es sorti.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyée chier. »

Sansa sourit. Sandor n'avait perdu ni sa carrure, ni son langage fleuri. Il reprit :

« Je pensais que c'était mieux pour toi. J'aurais peut-être dû te demander ton avis ou au moins te parler autrement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai été triste, mais je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Je crois que j'ai rapidement compris. Pourquoi tu n'as pas contactée quand tu es sorti ? J'ai pensé que tu avais quitté Westeros et que … c'était peut-être ça.

\- J'y ai pensé au début, puis j'ai appris que tu avais quelqu'un. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être bizarre que je débarque comme ça. T'avais sans doute autre chose à faire que t'occuper de mes histoires et j'avais des affaires à régler.

\- J'aurais quand même aimé avoir de tes nouvelles, confia Sansa. Tu vis toujours ici ?

\- T'avais pas tout à fait tort quand tu pensais que j'avais quitté Westeros. Je me suis installé dans une campagne pas trop loin – Dorne, tu connais ? C'est plus tranquille et les gens m'y connaissent un peu moins là-bas.

\- Tu as pu retrouver du travail ?

\- Ouais. C'est toujours de la sécurité, mais plus pour les personnes. Seulement pour les bâtiments. Ça paye pas aussi bien que les Lannister, mais ça m'attire moins d'emmerdes.

\- Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- T'inquiète pas petit oiseau, je trouve toujours moyen de m'en sortir. Et puis, faut dire que ça m'a rassuré quand j'ai su que t'avais trouvé quelqu'un de bien. »

Sandor lui parut sincère et Sansa, à défaut de le serrer dans ses bras – pour ne pas s'étaler en public –, s'avança et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Merci, pour ce que tu as fait. Ça a été important pour moi. Je n'oublierai pas.

\- C'était normal. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Margaery fit son apparition aux côtés de Sansa qui sentit un bras entourer ses hanches. Sandor prit automatiquement ses distances.

Il salua Margaery qui prit rapidement de ses nouvelles – avec l'air enjoué que Sansa lui connaissait – et il les quitta.

Reprenant le fil de leurs courses, Margaery dut sans doute remarquer que cette rencontre inattendue avait légèrement ébranlée Sansa – qui se faisait volontairement muette. Elle lui glissa discrètement entre deux boîtes de conserve :

« Tu sais, ça m'est parfaitement égal si tu le revois. Je sais à quel point il a compté pour toi. Je ne serais pas jalouse.

\- Je sais que tu ne le seras pas. Ce n'est pas ça …

\- Tu t'en veux encore ? Tu crois que ce qui lui est arrivé est de ta faute ? »

Sansa se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Margaery la retint, ses deux mains placées consciencieusement de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle la fixa de ses yeux chaleureux, mais il y avait une puissance dans son regard qui l'empêcha de se défiler.

Sansa devait rester forte et digne. Elle savait pertinemment que rien n'était de sa faute, qu'elle ne pouvait se blâmer pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlé.

« Sansa, écoute-moi. Tu n'as rien fait, lui dit Margaery d'une voix sûre et convaincante. Les actes de Joffrey étaient les siens et les siens seuls. Les actes de Sandor étaient les siens également. Tu ne les as jamais encouragés à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais … mais parfois, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me sens toujours concernée. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, non. Tu sais que c'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

La remarque fit glousser Sansa qui déposa un baiser, doux et léger, sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

Elles finirent leurs achats, rentrèrent chez elles et la vie de Sansa reprit son cours normal. Elle avait passé tant de temps à laisser derrière elle les moments les plus sombres de ses années de lycée, à déchiffrer les bons des mauvais sentiments. Elle avait vu qu'elle qui n'avait autrefois cru qu'en une forme de beauté avait pu en distinguer d'autres – et apercevoir la laideur que certaines cachaient. Après tout ce chemin parcouru, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Elle n'oublierait pas Sandor – elle n'avait jamais pu se séparer de son briquet et de tous ces petits souvenirs qu'elle avait conservé de lui, mais lorsqu'elle les regarderait désormais, il n'y aurait plus de tristesse – et peut-être qu'elle le recontacterait, mais ce qui était sûre c'est que pour rien au monde elle ne pourrait abandonner son présent.

La voix de Margaery tonna jusque dans leur chambre où Sansa passait ses doigts sur le briquet et la boîte de cigarettes de son ancien petit-ami. Elle les rangea soigneusement sous une pile d'affaires – derrière des livres et des dessins, de vieux carnets qu'elle gardait en souvenir de son adolescence. Elle avait dit adieu à sa vie de petite fille pour devenir une femme en choisissant de faire sa vie avec Margaery.

Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix lorsque Margaery lui tendit un verre de vin ainsi qu'un script qu'elle aidait sa petite-amie à travailler. Elle lui retourna un sourire, le premier dénoué de toute mélancolie depuis des années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu et quoi qu'il en soit, merci aux lecteurs. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, il y aura probablement d'autres Modern!AU qui suivront celui-ci. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire un Jon/Ygritte et je prévois aussi un Theon/Robb, un Arya/Gendry et un centré sur Stannis.
> 
> Encore merci aux lecteurs.


End file.
